Immortel
by ioufever
Summary: La vie d'Edward est toute tracée. C'est un gars marié, prétentieux, égoïste. Jusqu'au jour ou tout bascule...
1. Edward, jeune c

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.** **Je me présente je suis le mari de Vivi pour celles qui la connaisse (vivibatta). **

**J'ai commencé à écrire une fanfiction pour elle pendant les vacances. Plus une suite d'idées que je trouvais pas mal qu'une vraie histoire en fait.** **Elle a ensuite passée commande pour une autre fiction. J'ai donc écrit celle-ci qui ressemble déjà plus à un tout cohérent tout en tenant compte de ses desiderata. Je la poste donc en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.**

**J'embrasse ma petite femme vivi pour ses encouragements et ses corrections.**

**Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages. Merci Stephenie.**

**Voici donc la première partie de «Immortel »** **. (C'est court mais je posterais plus long si vous accrochez.)**

* * *

-Bonjour,

-Bonjour Monsieur. Deux minutes s'il vous plait.

L'hôtesse d'accueil n'avait même pas levé le nez de son ordinateur. Elle tapa sur son clavier et parla dans son oreillette.

-Vendredi 18 Septembre 10h15 pas avant ...oui ... Non désolée ... C'est bien noté...au revoir Monsieur Renoir.

La blonde fit jouer ses doigts frenchés sur le clavier avant de lever la tête.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa poitrine se souleva légèrement. Je faisais souvent cet effet là aux femmes. Beau, brun aux reflets cuivrés, coiffé-décoiffé, mâchoire carrée, yeux verts, un corps très athlétique musclé pas les innombrables heures de sport qui m'occupaient chaque semaine, je dominais le monde du haut de mes 22 ans. Mon costume noir, chemise blanche, cravate fuchsia ne faisant qu'accentuer cet effet. Le problème pour elle c'est que j'étais amoureux et donc pas intéressé le moins du monde.

Elle prend sa voie de chatte en chaleur pour me demander mon nom.

- MASEN.. M.A.S.E.N. J'ai rendez vous avec le Directeur des Ressources Humaines, Mr Dawson, à 15h00.

- Oui, je le préviens tout de suite. Tic tic tic. Mr Dawson ? Edward MASEN, votre rendez vous de 15h est là... D'accord...

- Vous pouvez monter, 3ème étage porte 382. Je dois prendre votre numéro de téléphone pour remplir ma fiche.

- Tout est déjà dans mon dossier mademoiselle, rétorquais-je en m'éloignant vers les ascenseurs.

3ème étage, porte 382 me répétais-je.

Toc toc toc

- Entrez.  
- Bonjour Mr Dawson.  
- Bonjour Mr Masen, (me serrant la main) asseyez vous je vous prie... Votre CV est impressionnant pour votre âge. DEA de droit commercial international avec mention, spécialisation réglementations douanières, ... Vous avez passé votre Bac à 16ans, ... Stage de 6 mois aux états unis chez Parker&Parker branche US où vous vous êtes fait favorablement remarqué... Félicitation jeune homme...  
- Parker est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, c'est son entreprise familiale.  
- Heu.. Oui.. Bon.. Mais ça n'enlève rien à votre talent.  
- Je sais, mais je tenais à vous le préciser.  
L'homme bedonnant dans son costume trop serré commençait à transpirer.  
- ... Vous postulez au poste d'assistant service études techniques prospections commerciales branche Asie, c'est bien ça ?  
- C'est exact, cela me permettra de parfaire mon chinois. Je rentre parfaitement dans vos exigences et le salaire que je demande de 320KF/ans hors primes est plus que raisonnable.  
- Heu...oui.. Bien sur.. Mais de nombreuses personnes se sont présentées sur le poste et vous êtes celui qui a le moins d'expérience.  
- Bien sur, mais je suis disposé à commencer immédiatement et accepte tous les déplacements a l'étranger sans sourciller. Maintenant si vous voulez prendre un vieil has been à ma place, libre a vous.  
- Heu... Je dois réfléchir à votre proposition et obtenir le feu vert de mon patron, dit-il en s'épongeant le front.  
- Je pensais qu'en tant que DRH vous aviez les pleins pouvoirs sur le recrutement, votre entreprise à l'air de fonctionner d'une étrange façon. J'aurais du prendre rendez vous directement avec votre patron dans ce cas non ?  
Je pense que mon assurance l'avait un peu déstabilisé.  
- Heu.. Non, bien sur que non...je vous rappelle très rapidement, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Ne trainez pas alors, j'attends votre coup de fil avant ce soir Mr Dawson.

- Au revoir Mr Dawson dis-je en me levant et lui tendant la main.  
- Heu.. au revoir Mr Masen... Je vous rappelle rapidement, lança t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Les DRH, je les déteste, ce sont tous des lâches qui se gargarisent du maigre pouvoir que leur donne leur pitoyable fonction. Pathétique.

De retour dans ma BMW 850CSI grenat, je montais le volume de mon lecteur cassette Pioneer dernier cri. Iron Maiden, « The Number of the Beast » raisonnait dans tout le parking, je démarrais dans un crissement de pneus, laissant derrière moi une odeur de gomme brulée irrespirable.

Je repensais à cette boite de transport international de merde dont j'allais soutirer un salaire prohibitif pour aller me promener en Chine ou au Japon. Le revers de la médaille, ce serait leurs dossiers pourris à me taper, rien de mon niveau à me mettre sous la dent en tous cas.

_oO°

Le portail automatique s'ouvrait et je remontais l'allée de ma villa avec piscine sur 5000m2 de terrain située dans un coin prisé du 78. Non que je fusse originaire de la capitale ou de ses alentours, j'étais lyonnais de naissance, mais je m'étais royalement adapté à Paris, la capitale du monde civilisé.

La porte s'ouvrait sur un immense salon équipé hi Tech, vidéo projecteur et lecteur VHS, chaine Hifi Tecnics. Mes deux petits bouts de choux titubèrent vers moi, Jules et Gaspar, mes deux jumeaux de deux ans (vive le clomid). Ils étaient ma raison de vivre. L'une des deux seules choses qui comptaient pour moi dans ce monde. Après les avoir pris dans mes bras, je me mettais à la recherche de mon épouse...

- Marie Héléonore ?  
- vous savez ou est maman ?

Bon, deux petits bouts de deux ans baragouinant ensemble n'étaient pas d'une aide précieuse. Je compris néanmoins avec l'habitude qu'elle était sur la terrasse.

- Marie H ?  
- Oui mon chéri, je suis la.  
Allongée sur le transat au bord de la piscine, pour un mois de mai c'était exceptionnel ici. Bon avec une petite laine quand même, faut pas pousser.  
- Alors ce poste ?  
- C'est dans la poche.  
- Je suis contente pour toi. J'espère que tu ne partiras pas trop souvent.  
- Non, je ne pense pas, mentis-je.

Je jouais avec mes enfants jusqu'au soir, profitant pleinement du temps qui allait rapidement me manquer dés que je reprendrais le boulot.  
17h le téléphone sonne. Driiiiiiiinnnnggggg. Attendez,… papa doit répondre au téléphone,… soyez sages d'accord ?

-Allo.  
-Allo Mr Masen ? C'est Mr Dawson à l'appareil.  
- Ha, re-bonjour Mr Dawson. Vous avez..., enfin "votre patron" a réfléchit à mon offre ?  
- heu u... Oui, à ce sujet je voudrais vous parler d'un sujet un peu délicat. Il s'agit de votre salaire. Il me.., enfin il "nous" parait un peu élevé par rapport à votre expérience.  
- C'est à prendre ou à laisser Mr Dawson, la balle est dans votre camp.  
- Heuu...enfin, vous serait-il possible de réfléchir quand même et de revoir vos exigences...  
- (le coupant) c'est tout réfléchi Mr Dawson, quand je me présente à un entretien, je réfléchis avant et non après sur tous les aspects de l'affaire,... Mr Dawson.  
- Heuu... Oui bien sur, bien sur,...alors c'est entendu, nous avons besoin que vous commenciez dés le mois prochain, cela est il possible ?  
- Bien sur, ne vous ai-je pas dit que j'étais disponible immédiatement Mr Dawson ?  
- heuuu.. Oui bien sur, alors si c'est entendu vous pouvez passer signer votre contrat quand vous le désirez, je fais compléter la date au 16 juin 1986.  
- Je préfère que vous me l'envoyiez en recommandé A/r, si ça ne vous ennuie pas bien sur.  
- Heuu...non, pas de problème, ce sera posté dés demain.  
- Parfait, parfait,...alors bonne soirée Mr Dawson, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.  
- De même Mr Masen, de même.  
-Au revoir. Clac.

Et voilà, à moi les petits voyages gratis en classe affaire et hôtels 5 étoiles avec défraiements, primes, et fixes de roi. Je sens que je vais améliorer mon swing vers Tokyo moi.

_oO°


	2. Edward et B

**Voici le chapitre 2 de « Immortel »**

** ATTENTION. Ce chapitre est violent. Du Lémon cru, des larmes et du sang. **

**Les enfants sont priés de sortir et les personnes sensibles doivent passer directement au chapitre 3. **

**Merci à Vivi pour ses corrections, ses encouragements et sa pub XD. (Je t'aime)**

** Merci au revieweuses pour leurs encouragements également. **

**Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent toujours Stephenie Meyer. (Sinon je serais beau riche et célèbre sur une ile des caraïbes). Je joue seulement avec ses personnages. Merci Stephenie.**

* * *

- Quelques jours passaient, sous le crachin revenu, comme à son habitude.

Mon costume noir m'allait si bien. Chemise vert d'eau et cravate verte plus foncée. Irrésistible.

Je coiffais mes cheveux cuivrées, un peu de gel pour les coiffer décoiffés, j'adore. Je promenais la lame de mon rasoir sur ma peau claire en m'auscultant. Mes yeux vert émeraudes observaient le visage dans le miroir. Mâchoire carrée, lèvres pleines et dessinées, nez fin.

C'est pas une ride ca ? Non, J'déconne. un peu de crème anti-âge quand même et c'est parti.

Je prenais ma BMW, officiellement pour aller régler un dossier restant chez Parker&Parker. (P&P)

Ce ne serait pas long, deux jours, trois maximum.

"Two minutes to midnight" à fond. (Maiden). N12, 203km/h.

Direction Paris 16, quartier hautement huppé de la capitale. Dommage que Marie H ne supporte pas la ville, j'aurais bien pris un appart ici.

Rue de Longchamp, devant le siège de P&P... La directrice du groupe commerce US discute avec deux employés sur les marches, dans son tailleur strict gris perle.

Petite brune d'1m63, cheveux mi longs bruns avec des reflets roux. Des yeux verts amande, un visage d'ange en cœur. Des courbes harmonieuses. cartable à la main. Je descends la fenêtre coté passager.

- SALUT B !

Elle me voit, met fin prématurément à la conversation et tente de courir dans ma direction avec ses talons hauts glissant sur les marches en pierre mouillées, tout en se protégeant du crachin en tenant son cartable beige au dessus de sa tête.

- Salut E. (c'est très chic dans la capitale de s'appeler par la 1ére lettre de son prénom)  
Elle ouvre la portière et s'assoit..

_oO°

Brenda Parker, 24 ans, la fille de mon oncle Théodore, le frère de ma mère, le deuxième P de P&P. Donc ma cousine germaine. Un bon parti assurément. Celui qui l'épousera aura gagné le jackpot.

Le parfum de ses cheveux mouillés emplit l'habitacle.

Elle se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je lui rends son baiser, ma main va lui caresser la cuisse, sa main passe dans mes cheveux, je bande déjà en l'imaginant dans quelques minutes dans son appartement à deux rues d'ici.

Je démarre en trombe, file dans son garage sous terrain, nous descendons précipitamment.

Elle enlève ses chaussures à talon pour aller plus vite, nous courrons main dans la main vers l'ascenseur en riant d'un rire nerveux.  
L'ascenseur se referme sur nous. Nos langues se mêlent, elle descend rapidement ma braguette, sort mon sexe de mon caleçon et commence à le sucer frénétiquement.

Baahhh, ce ne serait pas la 1ère fois que je me fais gauler dans cette situation. Quelle importance. Ting...

Je me rembraille sommairement. Nous filons vers son appart le feu aux corps. Elle ouvre difficilement la porte tellement mes mains baladent sur elle.

Je commence à la déshabiller. La porte s'ouvre puis claque. Nous filons en nous embrassant, nous caressant et nous déshabillant dans le même temps. La table du salon est le plus proche, je l'y assois, enlève son string et m'attaque directement à son clitoris juteux.

Je lape, j'aspire, je suce. Je bois le liquide qui sort de sa chatte gonflée de désir. Son goût de mouille, d'urine et de sueur mélangés me rend hystérique. Je la pénètre de deux doigts qui glissent sans peine dans son antre. Elle gémit, Ses mains m'arrachent les cheveux.

- Baise moi, maintenant, je te veux Edward. Vas y, prends moi, cri-t-elle essoufflée par le désir.

Je me relève et mon gros sexe s'engouffre dans son puits inondé. Elle crie d'extase. J'entame des vas et vient rapides tout en ouvrant son chemisier. Elle se cramponne à la table.

Je libère ses seins de son soutient gorge gris Aubade et commence à m'en occuper. Mes doigts experts les pétrissent, les massent, torturent ses tétons durcis. Elle aime ça, elle gémit de plus belle.

- Dis le que tu aimes ca, dis le.  
- ho oui, j'aime ca Edward, baise moi plus fort…

Nous sommes en sueur, nos corps sont en feux, nous crions aux rythme de ma bite qui entre et sort de son corps. L'odeur de sexe qui emplit la pièce sature mes narines.  
Son entrejambe est trempé. Je ressors ma verge luisante de cyprine et la pose sur l'entrée de son deuxième orifice. Elle s'immobilise, ferme les yeux, sa respiration s'accélère encore.

-Je sais que tu la veux.  
-Ho ouiiiiii... Rentre la ici...bien profond...

Je commence à rentrer sans à-coup, lentement mais sans ralentir, mon sexe bien lubrifié glisse en elle. Elle se raidit au fur et a mesure de mon avancée. Ne respire plus. Je bute contre elle, elle prend une large bouffée d'air. Je commence à la pistonner d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle reprend ses gémissements. J'accélère le rythme, me mets de coté et enfourne deux doigts dans sa chatte en fusion. Elle hurle son plaisir de longues minutes

.  
- Vas y, ...plus fort, ...tu me tue...  
- Encore,...encore, ... Encore,...

Elle jouit dans un cri saccadé par mes coups de boutoir. Son corps tremble de partout.  
Je me retire, vient sur le coté de la table et fourre ma queue dans sa bouche. Elle avale goulûment en me massant les testicules.

Mon orgasme arrive. Elle enfonce un doigt dans mon trou lorsqu'elle me sent venir. Elle ne perd pas une seule goute de ma semence qui gicle sur sa langue. Mon orgasme est à la hauteur de mes sept jours d'abstinence, ... L'extase.  
Je lèche sa langue.

Nous reprenons notre souffle lentement, l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. J'écoute son rythme cardiaque revenir à la normale. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Elle, une des deux seules choses qui compte pour moi dans ce monde.

-Tu veux un café.  
- Non merci  
-Tu as eu ton poste chez les abrutis de CGAF ?  
- Bien sur, sans problème.  
Elle revient un café à la main, elle avait passé une nuisette en soie blanche et fait un brin de toilette rapide.  
- On va se voir en Asie alors ! Quel pied...  
- Tu l'as dit. …  
- Tu aurais pu rester...  
-Ne soit pas mélancolique, ton père me mettait en rogne, et ce n'était rien à coté de ma mère.  
- Tu ne prends pas assez de recul Edward.  
-Je sais, mais j'ai du mal à travailler à coté de ces incapables, frileux de tout. Il faut oser dans la vie, être un battant si on ne veut pas se faire bouffer.  
Elle sourit.

Depuis nos jeux de près-adolescents, découvrant notre sexualité cachés dans le grenier ou dans sa chambre dans la villa nos grands parents installés sur la cote d'azur, je n'avais cessé de l'aimer. Aucune de mes innombrables conquêtes de lycée n'avait pu faire oublier son corps. Et surtout pas Marie-H.

-Pour les vacances à Nice au fait, va falloir avancer, je commence le mois prochain.  
-Hooo nonnnnn lâcha-t-elle boudeuse, tu décales tout mon planning laaaa...  
-Je sais, désolé, on pourrait partir du 15 au 15 non ? Tu pourras t'arranger ?  
- Je vais voir...  
- J'adore quand tu fais la moue.  
Moue souriante.  
-Viens par ici.

Je l'embrassais passionnément et nous repartîmes pour trois jours de rêve. Sexe, resto, sieste, sexe, resto, sieste,...

_oO°

8h23 le 15 Mai 1986

-Marie H ? Les affaires sont chargées ?  
- Oui mon chérie, tout est prêt, on peut partir.  
Ça me saoule de me taper plus de 1000 bornes en voiture parce qu'elle déteste l'avion.  
-Allez les enfants, on embarque. Dépêchez-vous on va chercher tata Brenda.

Tout est prêt, je fais rugir le puissant V12.  
A86  
9h07 Paris 16.

-salut B  
-salut E  
-salut Marie H  
-salut Brenda  
-salut J and G  
- taaaata, taaaaata ...

9h15  
Périph, porte d'Italie,...A6,...A7...

245km/h, je fonce vers le soleil. Marie H ronfle à coté de moi. Je mate sous la courte jupe de B dans mon rétro intérieur. Petite culotte rouge. Elle me capte, et rougit légèrement mais ne referme pas les cuisses. J'ai un début d'érection. Elle est coincée entre les deux énormes sièges auto dans lesquels mes bambins dorment. J'ai de la peine pour elle, elle ne subit cet inconfort que pour rester près de moi.

13h30  
Bonne moyenne malgré les arrêts essence. Ces pompistes sont vraiment des voleurs sur l'autoroute, ils savent que tu vas pas faire un détour de 30 bornes pour chercher une pompe moins cher. Les fumiers.

13h50  
Quesqu'elle fait cette connasse dans sa R5 ? Elle m'a pas vu au quoi ?

Je pile, les roues se bloquent dans un bruit de crissement strident, je me cramponne à mon volant. Choc...choc...silence...je vois les glissières par le toit ouvrant...choc...fracas...j'aurais du mettre la ceinture finalement...je m'écrase par terre. Je vois une BMW grenat s'éloigner en virevoltant en l'air puis disparaitre en contrebas.

Je veux me lever et courir mais aucun muscle ne répond. Je vois de la fumée mais ma vision est trouble,... Une explosion sourde... Il fait nuit...un éclair blanc...

_oO°

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre hard. Bravo d'être arrivés jusque là sans encombre. (dans le cas contraire je m'en excuse humblement.)**

**Ne me criez pas dessus c'est Vivi qui m'a demandé de couper ici.**

**Je posterais le chapitre 3 rapidement.**

**D'autre part j'ai aussi une autre fic à poster (cet aprèm si possible). "The Bet". Ca devait être un OS Lemoné (encore une commande de Vivi), mais finalement c'est un peu long. Je ferais deux chapitres. trois maxi.**


	3. Rencontre inespérée

**Chose promise... Voila le chapitre 3. Dans lequel Le Dark Edward touche le fond du trou avant de commencer sa rédemption.**

**Encore merci aux revieweuses qui ont survécu au chapitre précédent.**

**Et un grand merci à ma Vivi d'amour qui est toujours avec moi pour entre autre, me souffler les coupures sadiques.**

**Disclamer : (A réciter religieusement avec moi) Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Nous ne faisons que jouer avec eux. Merci Stephenie. Amen.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

_13h50_  
_Quesqu'elle fait cette connasse dans sa R5 ? Elle m'a pas vu au quoi ?_

_Je pile, les roues se bloquent dans un bruit de crissement strident, je me cramponne à mon volant. Choc...choc...silence...je vois les glissières par le toit ouvrant...choc...fracas...j'aurais du mettre la ceinture finalement...je m'écrase par terre. Je vois une BMW grenat s'éloigner en virevoltant en l'air puis disparaitre en contrebas._

_Je veux me lever et courir mais aucun muscle ne répond. Je vois de la fumée mais ma vision est trouble,... Une explosion sourde... Il fait nuit...un éclair blanc..._

* * *

Le silence...il me semble que je rampe...une douleur atroce envahit tout mon corps...c'est insoutenable...je rampe...je n'avais jamais eu mal avant...jamais malade...jamais d'accidents...putain de R5...tout est flou...jour...nuit...la forêt...les champs de blé...un ruisseau...jour...nuit...

_oO°

Je me réveille. Quel sale rêve...j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai besoin d'un café serré.

Je m'assois et j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. Je tremble. Il fait noir, quelle heure est-il, je cherche mon réveil.

Ma vue s'habitue. Je suis au milieu d'un champ en pleine nuit, aucune lumière à proximité. Bordel. Je me lève et commence à courir dans une direction quelconque, l'odeur du sang sur mes vêtements m'agresse. Je cours vite, très vite. Le décor file à toute vitesse sans toutefois être flou. Je cours sans m'arrêter des heures durant. Je trouve un village. Désert a cette heure. Je vole des vêtements étendus, les miens sont sales et déchirés. Le jour se lève, le ciel est noir. Il pleut encore. Je fais du stop jusqu'à Paris. Il faut que je comprenne.

.

Devant ma villa je reste bras ballants. Tout est fermé. Un épais registre est placé sur une table nappée de noir, juste devant le portail. Je m'approche groggy.

Condoléance famille MASEN et PARKER. Nos regrettés Edward, Marie Héléonore, Jules, Gaspar MASEN et Brenda PARKER, nous ne vous oublierons jamais.

Je m'assois sur le trottoir incapable de bouger. Littéralement brisé. Je n'ai pas la force de pleurer.  
Après un long moment, je m'approche du portillon. Je tourne la poignée mais c'est verrouillé. Je force et brise la serrure sans difficulté. Je me rends dans ma chambre, regarde une photo de mes enfants jouant dans l'herbe. Je vais vers le coffre.

Un à droite, Trois à gauche, neuf à droite. Treize septembre (1962), la date de naissance de B.

Je sors mon 357 magnum et une boite de cartouches. Je charge une seule balle. Assis sur le lit je pose le canon sur ma tempe en pensant à Brenda, j'appuie sur la détente. Bang...

Un bruit assourdissant me fait siffler l'oreille gauche, mon oreille droite est étrangement sourde. Je m'affale sur le coté. Je ne vois plus rien. Tout est blanc. Une odeur de poudre et de sang mêlé. Un mal de tête atroce.

_oO°

Dans la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je tiens une ogive déformée et ensanglantée à la main, je suis maculé de sang mais indemne. Le mal de tête et passé, j'entends et je vois correctement. Je tente de réfléchir à cette situation irréelle.  
Je mets mon équipement de randonnée, un équipement de professionnel qui me servait pour mes sorties a Thoiry. J'ai envie de fuir. Loin.  
Je prends mon GSXR 1100 neuf et m'élance sur l'autoroute. Il fait nuit. Mes yeux sont embrumés de larmes qui coulent maintenant à flot. je roule au hasard.

J'accélère à fond de rage. Droit vers ce pilier de pont. Je passe de 200km/h à 0 en un instant. Un bruit fracassant de plastiques, ferrailles, os, et autres débris divers... Une douleur intense presse tout mon corps ... noir...  
Puis je me réveille. Je me relève regardant la carcasse broyée de mon engin.  
Et je pars en courant, loin, loin de la ville et de son chahut. Je cours encore et encore. Et finis par m'arrêter au cœur de montagnes sauvages. Quelque part, nulle part.

_oO°

Les mois passèrent. La douleur était là, toujours vivace. Je ne dormais pas, je ne mangeais rien, ne buvais rien non plus. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais maudit.

Je payais pour ce que j'avais été. Une ordure suffisante qui ne croyait pas en Dieu, qui trompait sa femme, délaissait ses gosses, traitait l'amour de sa vie comme une vulgaire maitresse, et méprisait tout le monde. Un connard égoïste. J'allais peut être vivre une éternité dans cette douleur.  
Les années passent comme des semaines. Je me suis habitué à survivre dans cette peine. j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que j'avais été, à ce que j'étais devenu, à ce que je devais faire.

Je dois me changer les idées si je ne veux pas devenir complètement fou. Me changer les idées pour oublier, faire le deuil.  
Je décide de retourner à la civilisation.  
Les cheveux longs, la barbe jusqu'aux genoux. Sale comme un pou, habillé d'un reste de lambeau de ce qui fut un vêtement.

Je cherche une habitation. Je trouve une maison de campagne isolée et fermée. Je pulvérise la porte d'un coup de pied. Trouve un ciseau, un rasoir, des vêtements décents. Je retrouve le beau jeune homme de 22 ans dans le miroir. Ses yeux verts me fixent incrédules.

Je pars faire le tour du monde à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cas. Ou de tout autre événement surnaturel qui me réconforterait. J'épluche les journaux, Internet, je suis chaque rumeur. Je vais dans les coins les plus reculés du monde, questionne les chamans, les moines, les prêtres, les druides, les rabbins, les imams, les voyantes, les sorciers, les vaudous. Fréquente le monde de la nuit, les réseaux SM, la drogue, la prostitution, les trafiquants d'arme, la guerre, les paris clandestins, tout y passe. Tous les pays. Je ne trouve rien. Aucune explication. Aucun indice.

Après des années d'errance je prends mon parti de souffrir en silence et de m'établir. Je choisis Seattle. Un peu par hasard. Je vis sans vraiment vivre. Je m'occupe. Le jour je me ballade ou je reste assis dans l'appartement que je loue cash.

-Combien le loyer ?  
-300  
-400 dollars en liquide et aucune question.  
-Ca marche.  
Le vieil homme mâchouillant un vieux cigare comprenait vite. Tant mieux.

Je me trouvais une place de barman de nuit dans un rad quelconque du centre ville.

-Salaire ?  
-80 dollars par nuit, boissons comprises et un sandwich. Les pourboires sont pour moi.  
-50 en cash, pas de paperasse, pas de question.  
-Parfait, ça me va, mais pas d'histoire compris.  
-Rien à craindre m'sieur, je serais invisible.

Je passais mes nuits derrière mon comptoir et fermais le bar aux aurores.

Je me faisais brancher par des célibataires en chaleur qui écrivaient leurs numeros sur tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à leur petite culotte. Je mettais leurs généreux pourboires dans le pot commun et jetais le reste.

_oO°

- Salut Eddi, toujours en avance ?  
J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Eddi.  
-Oui, rien d'autre à faire.  
- Tu veux venir avec nous au Palace samedi soir ?  
- Sans façon merci, j'ai déjà mon compte ici.  
- Allez quoi, ça te ferait du bien, t'est blanc comme un cul. Faut te trouver une nénette mon pote.  
- Ben qu'en j'en voudrais une je te sonnerais Mickey.  
- Quel rabat joie marmonna-t-il en partant.

Nuit calme. Froide, en semaine. Donc calme.

4h43

La salle se vide lentement. Un groupe de six est calé au fond dans la pénombre. Je ne les ai pas vus entrer c'est bizarre. Je devais être occupée mais d'habitude rien ne m'échappe et ce soir c'est pas le boulot qui m'a débordé.

Je finis ma vaisselle avant d'aller les voir, ils patienteront un peu, ils avaient qu'à venir me voir en entrant, suis pas la boniche du coin non plus. Surtout que la serveuse a pris sa soirée et que je suis tout seul.

J'astique soigneusement mes verres, que faire d'autre, je ne pense à rien. Je suis passé maître dans l'art de ne penser a rien.

Le dernier couple paye. La nana me déshabille du regard alors qu'elle est derrière son mec, incroyable. En partant elle laisse son paquet de clopes sur le comptoir. 854-5552, et un billet de 50 dans le paquet.

Allé, allons voir les casses couilles. Je m'approche et n'en vois que cinq. Je m'approche encore.

_oO°

Je tombe en arrêt devant elle. Assise en face de moi. Nous nous fixons intensément. Je suis scotché. Impossible de bouger. Son visage d'ange, ses cheveux de soie bruns mi long aux reflets de cuivre, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle me dévisage de ses yeux couleurs miel qui m'intriguent. Quelqu'un dit quelque chose. Je reprends mes esprits.

- pardon ?  
- je disais : nous ne voulons rien, merci.

Le grand mince cheveux blond plaqués chemise crème qui vient de parler me tend un billet de 100 en me souriant de ses dents parfaitement blanches.

Celle qui parait être sa femme, cheveux châtains clair mi-long ondulés robe crème a l'air gentille et me sourit.  
Un gros costaud brun coupé court avec une veste des alligators me regarde bizarrement, sa copine, une blonde cheveux longs robe vert bouteille qui est sur ses genoux m'ignore.

Une douce brune plus petite cheveux noirs courts corsé noir à lacets très classe me sourit calmement.

Tous ont les mêmes yeux couleur miel intense.

Je prends le billet en les remerciant, le recroise SON regard qui me transperce.  
Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, prendre une décision. Mais quoi ? Je remarque la trousse portant l'insigne de médecin aux pieds du grand blond. Je réfléchis extrêmement vite.

J'attrape un verre vide sur la table laissée pas des clients précédent, la petite brune change immédiatement de visage.  
- NOOONNNN hurla t elle juste avant que je ne fasse éclater le verre entre mes doigts.

-je suis confus, je... (Il devra me soigner, excellente approche.)

La morsure du verre sur mes doigts, quelques goutes de sang, je me sens immédiatement attrapé par derrière, une violente douleur sur mon cou surgit dans un craquement froid, puis un bruit de succion atroce. Une horrible brulure se répand dans mon sang.

- JAZZ NOONNN...

Ils semblent tous effrayés. Certains sautent à une vitesse ahurissante sur leur compagnon. Ma déesse reste assise, je ne la quitte pas de yeux, elle ne me quitte pas de ses yeux affolés. Je ne suis plus que douleur. On se débat derrière moi. De longs instants. La petite brune supplie. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent.

- Non Jazz, arrête, je t'en prie, tu peux te contrôler, tu peux le faire, je le sais.  
Elle semble pleurer, mais ne pleure pas.

Tout devient flou, sauf son visage, la tête me tourne, mes membres s'engourdissent. Si je tombe dans les pommes je ne profiterais plus de ma divine inconnue. Les minutes passent. Les gorgées résonnent dans mon cou encore et encore. Les battements de mon cœur s'arrêtent. Qu'il est bon de mourir.

On se débat toujours derrière moi. Tout devient noir, soudain je décide de me dégager, je décide de revoir ma belle, je décide à cet instant précis de changer de vie, ELLE sera mon but, ma quête,...mon graal.

La petite brune s'écarte instantanément et se fige, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

Dans un mouvement de bras sec j'envoie valdinguer la masse collée à mon cou de l'autre coté de la pièce. Des tables explosent sous le choc. Dans un réflexe, le gros costaud se jeté sur moi en sifflant, je l'arrête d'un crochet du gauche qui brise mes phalanges. Son menton est comme de la pierre. Tous se figent. Je reprends rapidement mes esprit refabriquant le sang qu'il me manque. Je revois enfin ma déesse devant moi.  
Puis tous disparaissent en une fraction de seconde.

Je me retrouve seul, au milieu de la pièce, a genoux, deux trous dans ma carotide crachent encore un peu de sang avant de se refermer. Son image est imprimée à vie sur ma cornée.

Je ne suis plus malheureux pour la première fois depuis des décennies.

**

* * *

**

**Voila. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

** La suite Samedi normalement. **

**Avec encore de L'action.**


	4. Quelques explications et une surprise

**Bonjour tout le monde. Samedi, c'est jour de publication. Voici donc la suite des aventures d'Edward l'immortel (immortel genre Claire Bennet (Clair Bear) de la série Héroes, Merci ****Helimoen**** pour le rappel)  
**

**Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu.**

**Encore des gros bisous à ma vivi.**

**Et N'oubliez pas le disclamer : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Nous ne faisons que jouer avec ses personnages.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Dans un mouvement de bras sec j'envoie valdinguer la masse collée à mon cou de l'autre coté de la pièce. Des tables explosent sous le choc. Dans un réflexe, le gros costaud se jeté sur moi en sifflant, je l'arrête d'un crochet du gauche qui brise mes phalanges. Son menton est comme de la pierre. Tous se figent. Je reprends rapidement mes esprits, refabriquant le sang qu'il me manque. Je revois enfin ma déesse devant moi._  
_Puis tous disparaissent en une fraction de seconde._

_Je me retrouve seul, au milieu de la pièce, à genoux, deux trous dans ma carotide crachent encore un peu de sang avant de se refermer. Son image est imprimée à vie sur ma cornée._

_Je ne suis plus malheureux pour la première fois depuis des décennies._

_

* * *

_

Trois jours que mon sang semble être de l'acide dans mes veines, trois jours d'intenses brulures dans tout le corps. Je brule mais ça valait le coup.

Des vampires, ou quelque chose du genre. Rien ne m'avait autant exalté depuis des lustres. J'avais un but. Elle était certainement immortelle ce qui ne me laissait rien de moins que toute l'éternité pour la trouver.

Le boss était furax pour ses tables. L'explication de la bagarre des bikers n'avait pas totalement convaincu, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à réfléchir avec cette douleur. Je demandais à décaler mon service en soirée.

Chercher des vampires le jour me semblait inutile, en finissant à 3h ça me laisserait du temps pour chercher. J'arpentais donc, les rues de Seattle de 3h au lever du soleil. Explorant les coins les plus sombres et déserts de la ville.

...

La douleur avait disparu. Ma peau s'était légèrement refroidie et avait pâli, plus dure et plus douce à la fois. Mon dentier maintenant d'un blanc éblouissant arborait fièrement de petites canines acérées, tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir neuves. Mes beaux yeux verts étaient passés à un rouge-vert indéfinissable. Mon rythme cardiaque était plus lent. Mes sens étaient bien plus aiguisés.

_oO°

Plusieurs jours passent. Un soir, dans une ruelle sombre ma patience est récompensée. Je découvre un vampire penché sur sa proie. Je m'approche.

- Hello

Il se retourne, ses yeux rouges me fixent. Sa bouche dégouline de sang. Ses lèvres retroussées laissent voir ses canines immaculées. Il souffle.  
Je me rapproche lentement une main vers lui.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne veux pas t'attaquer.  
Il me saute à la gorge.

Étant aussi rapide que lui, je pare son coup. Ses canines s'enfoncent dans mon bras. Aie.

Je lui porte un coup qui lui brise la mâchoire dans un bruit de marbre qui éclate. Je me brise les os de la main dans l'action. Aie.

Un deuxième vampire atterrit devant moi venant probablement du toit, aussi énervé mais plus prudent. Ils me jaugent, tournent lentement autour de moi accroupis.

Le deuxième repère le croisant ensanglanté sur mon bras et bondit en sifflant tous crocs ouverts. Je l'esquive facilement, leur technique de chasse est basique, ils se jettent tête baissée sur leur adversaire.

Je lui décroche un coup de genou au passage qui le projette contre le mur. Aie.

Il remet en place son bassin au milieu des débris du mur. Je masse mon genou endolori.

C'en est assez. Je montre mes canines en avançant décidé vers le premier. Surpris de devenir chassé, il prend la fuite suivit par le deuxième. Je les aurais bien suivis si mon genou était remis, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Il me semble sentir leur odeur. Je tente de la pister mais je n'arrive qu'à tourner en rond. Zut.

_oO°

Quelques jours passent.  
L'excitation.  
Je fais la fermeture ce soir. Mickey et malade. Du genre de maladie qui vous font passer la nuit la tête dans le bidet après une bonne soirée en maudissant le rhum blanc.

Fait nouveau, il me semble entendre des bribes de pensées quand les gens me parlent. Rien de très net, mais remarquable.

4h43

Il entre dans le bar désert et se dirige vers moi.

- Bonjour Edward. Je suis Carlisle CULLEN. Nous avons à parler.

Sa voix était calme et rassurante.

La surprise passée, l'excitation d'avoir des réponses prit le dessus. Je "sentais" ses pensées qui me semblaient sincères et cordiales. Cela m'encouragea.

- Lili, prend le comptoir s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'une pause.  
- Va te faire foutre Eddi, j'ai pas le temps.  
1/J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Eddi.  
2/Elle m'en voulait depuis que j'avais repoussé ses avances.  
3/Je restais calme.

- Liliiii. Si tu viens pas tout de suite j'appelle Rob et je lui explique comment tu te fais tringler par Mickey dans les toilettes pendant ta pause.  
- Pov' type'  
- Merci Lili, je te revaudrais ça.  
- Sal' con.  
Je rejoins Carlisle à la table au fond de la pièce. Des centaines de questions me brulaient les lèvres. C'est pourtant lui qui commença.

- Je peux t'appeler Edward ?  
Tant que c'est pas Eddi ou Didi...  
- Bien sur Mr CULLEN sans problème.  
- Carlisle, si tu veux bien.  
- Ok Carlisle, ça me va, j'ai vraiment beaucoup, de questions à te poser.  
- Et j'ai quelques réponses à te donner, je suis là pour ça. Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour l'autre soir. Surtout de la part de Jasper, celui qui t'a mordu, il ne se le pardonne pas.  
- Vous pouvez le rassurer, votre rencontre est ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur depuis bien longtemps.  
- Tu ne devrais pas dire cela Edward, tu ne sais rien de ce qui t'attend.  
- Peut être, mais je sais d'où je viens.  
- Soit. Je veux aussi te dire que nous ne t'avons pas abandonné à ton sort. Nous te suivons depuis l'incident, à tour de rôle. Nous étions inquiets pour toi. Et si nous ne sommes pas intervenus plus tôt, c'est que nous attendions des réponses sur ce qui était en train de se passer.  
- C'est plutôt sympa de votre part, mais je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe.  
- Nous non plus nous ne comprenions pas, et c'est bien là tout le problème. Nous sommes des vampires. Les vampires sont des êtres immortels. Nous sécrétons un venin que nous inoculons par morsure à l'aide de nos puissantes canines. Nos aptitudes physiques dépassent de très loin les aptitudes humaines. Nous sommes quasiment indestructibles.

Nous nous nourrissons normalement de sang humain. Toutefois, un petit nombre d'entre nous a choisi de se nourrir exclusivement de sang animal. C'est le cas de notre clan.

Ce régime non naturel nous est difficile à suivre car la tentation du sang est extrêmement pesante. Seul un grand nombre d'années de pratique nous rend la tache plus facile.

Jasper vient de rejoindre notre clan. Il est plein de bonne volonté mais sa nature peut reprendre le dessus à tout moment. Il souffre en permanence de la soif de sang et la proximité des humains lui coûte énormément.

L'autre soir il n'avait pas chassé depuis longtemps, c'était une erreur de notre part. Lorsque tu t'es coupé, l'odeur de ton sang l'a rendu fou, il n'a pu s'empêcher de t'attaquer, c'était plus fort que lui. Incontrôlable.  
- Je suis vraiment désole pour lui, tu lui passeras mes excuses les plus sincères.  
Carlisle éclata d'un petit rire.

- C'est toi la victime et c'est toi qui fait des excuses ! Tu es vraiment un homme étonnant.  
Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que je m'étais coupé intentionnellement, mais l'incident était bien de mon fait.

- Il est très rapide en tous cas, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.  
- Il était à l'extérieur du bar, au téléphone avec un de ses contacts que nous devions rencontrer ici même. Nous avons du reporter, dit il un sourire aux lèvres qui m'indiquait que c'était sans conséquence.  
- Quel odorat ! plaisantais-je.  
- Oui (sourire). La suite de l'incident est moins conventionnelle. D'une part, vue la quantité se sang qu'il a bu de ton corps, tu devrais être mort plusieurs fois.  
- Oui, je suis assez résistant a la mort.  
- D'autre part un humain n'aurait jamais eu la force de le repousser et de stopper Emmett dans son élan.  
- Emmett, le gros costaud ?  
- Oui c'est ça (riant de ses dents plus blanches que blanches). C'est vrai que j'aurais du nous présenter dès le début. Tu connais Jasper et moi, Emmett le gros ours, sa femme Rosalie la blonde, Alice la petite brune est la femme de Jasper, Esmée est la mienne, Bella complète le tableau de famille.  
Bella... Son nom raisonnait dans mon cerveau comme les cloches du tocsin.  
- Je veux les rencontrer.  
Son visage se ferma.  
- C'est impossible  
- Pourquoi ? Je t'en prie Carlisle, c'est important pour moi.  
- Je regrette, je peux faire beaucoup de choses pour toi, mais pas cela.  
- Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir.  
- Ecoute donc. Le troisième point, et non des moindres, est ta morsure. N'étant pas mort, le venin coulant dans ton sang aurait du te transformer en vampire en trois jours environ. Trois jours de douleurs insoutenables que nous avons tous subi.  
- J'ai noté une certaine brulure dans mes veines ainsi que quelques transformations, de mon corps.  
- Dis m'en plus.  
Je lui montre mes canines.  
- Ceci d'abord. Ma peau ensuite. Mes yeux sont le plus visible. Ma vue, mon ouïe, mon toucher et mon gout se sont largement développées. Je crois que c'est tout, répondis-je, occultant volontairement le coup de la lecture de pensées.  
- Et ton goût ?  
- Heuu...oui bien sur, le goût aussi.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer non plus que je ne mangeais et ne buvais rien, même pas de sang.  
- La question n'est pas anodine, normalement un nouveau né dans sa première année est contrôlé exclusivement par sa soif de sang humain. Une soif sans égal, irrépressible. Tu ne sens vraiment rien ?  
- Non,... vraiment.  
- Puis je prendre ton pouls ?  
- Bien sur,...  
Je lui tends mon poigner avec appréhension. Il du le sentir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis médecin, je suis habitué à cela et même bien pire, crois moi.  
- Ce n'est pas trop dur ?  
- Ca passe avec le temps, le sang humain ne me fait quasiment plus aucun effet.

- Etonnant, ton cœur bat encore mais plus lentement qu'un cœur humain normal. Tes pupilles ont une couleur que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Ta peau est entre celle d'un vampire et celle d'un humain, scintille t elle a la lumière du jour ?  
- Non, rien de spécial.  
- Fabuleux. Aucune marque de morsure non plus. Ni à ton cou, ni à ton bras.  
Il regarde mon avant bras indemne de toute marque.

- La morsure t'a t-elle fait souffrir ?  
- Aucune brulure, juste la sensation d'une coupure.  
- Exceptionnel. Jasper te surveillait lorsque tu as été attaqué. Il ne pouvait intervenir lui même ayant peur de ne pas se contrôler, il a préféré nous appeler. Le temps que nous arrivions tu t'en étais sorti tout seul, ce qui est remarquable contre deux nouveaux nés, même pour un vampire.  
Il était pensif.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette histoire m'empêche de vous rencontrer.  
- Il y a un clan puissant, les Volturi, qui se charge entre autre de la protection de notre secret et de notre espèce. Ils surveillent d'autant plus les nouveaux nés que leurs instincts incontrôlables peuvent attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire.

Ils font souvent le ménage, et de façon très radicale tu peux me croire. La bataille avec deux nouveaux nés a attiré leur attention. Seuls des rumeurs sont parvenues à leurs oreilles car nous avons éliminé ces deux vampires sur les conseils d'Alice.

Mais la réaction des Volturi à ces rumeurs me semble excessive, ce qui me porte à croire qu'ils ont des informations importantes et graves sur la situation.  
- Quelles genres d'informations ?  
-Justement, je n'en sais encore rien, mais j'ai des contacts, et nous menons une enquête approfondie. Le problème est qu'ils sont en alerte maximale et surveillent tout ce qui peut avoir trait à un problème du même ordre. Ils ne te connaissent pas, sinon ils auraient déjà agit, surtout face à un individu isolé. Mais tu dois absolument éviter le moindre contact avec des vampires, nous compris. Tu dois également ne pas te faire remarquer, mais je sais que ça tu t'en sors très bien.  
- J'ai compris. Aucun contact. Bien.  
- Je suis encore désolé, mais pour notre sécurité et la tienne, il ne faut absolument nous rencontrer qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.  
Personnellement, je classerais mon besoin de revoir Bella dans cette catégorie.

- Bien, je ne veux pas vous attirer le moindre souci. Mais je demande que tu me tiennes au courant de tes découvertes quelles qu'elle soit.  
- Je le ferais je te le promets Edward. Voilà un téléphone portable, mon numéro est mémorise dedans. Si tu as des ennuis n'hésite pas, je me sens redevable envers toi.  
(Un iPhone 4, pour me filer son numéro !)

- Il ne faut pas Carlisle, je te le répète. Rien n'est pire qu'avant.  
- Je te tiens au courant.  
- Je t'en remercie Carlisle. Embrasse (Bella) tout le monde de ma part.  
- Ce sera fait.  
Il sort de façon très naturelle du bar. Je retourne à mon comptoir.

- Merci Lili.  
- De rien, maître chanteur des caniveaux. La pétasse de la table 7 voudrait ton téléphone.  
La routine.

_oO°

Hannn... Hannnnn... Hannnn... Han... Han.. Ohhhh... Han,han,han,han,han...han...

- Liliiii

Han... Han.. Han...

Toc toc toc  
-LiLiiiiiii...

Hann... Hannnn... Hannnn...

BOUM BOUM BOUM  
- LILIIIIII BORDEL YA DU MONDE EN SALLE ET CHUI TOUT SEUL.

Hann... Hannn ...han..

Bordel.

- Ca fait 40 mn qu'on attend...  
- Désolé la serveuse est aux toilettes.  
- Depuis 40 minutes ! Vous vous foutez de notre gueule jeune homme !  
- Ben oui, elle se fait sauter par son mec. Votre commande !

...

Quel bordel cette nuit. La salle est pleine à craquer. Satané Halloween. Je vais vous déguiser en vampire moi vous allez voir.

Le rythme était infernal (normal pour Halloween) le bar bondé, la salle bondée, des bagarres dehors. Un bruit d'enfer dedans. Vivement que ça se termine.  
Haaa. Mickey et Lili se repointent.  
- Vous faites chier sans déc.  
- Scuse Ed. On te revaudra ça.  
- Bien sur, bien sur, j'aimerais bien voir ça. En attendant j'me tape tout. Et embraillez vous un peu au moins.  
- Et c'est partiiii...

...

Bon b'hé faut tout nettoyer maintenant. Tout seul, comme d'hab. Enfin presque tout seul, le boss est là pour compter les biftons bien sur, avec deux gros bras au cas où.

Enfin le silence. Je me déstresse en balayant. La situation est simple.  
Je suis bizarre. Les Volturi veulent ma peau (ou pire). Je ne dois pas approcher de vampire ou me faire remarquer. Carlisle me tiendra informé de ses recherches en temps voulu. Je dois donc retrouver Bella sans que personne ne me capte.  
Pendant que je pensais, j'interceptais quelques mots des pensés d'All. Ça me donnait une idée.

- Dis moi All.  
All, ancien boxeur pro, la cinquantaine bien tassée, est le patron de ce bar qui blanchit l'argent de la drogue locale. C'est un type sympa et convivial.

Si tu comptes parmi ses amis bien sur, sinon il t'éclate la tête à coup de batte en alu et te laisse crever au fond d'une ruelle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
Coup de bol, il m'apprécie. Parce que "je suis un gars réglo, qui bosse et qui ouvre pas sa gueule."

- Ha Edward. Viens par là viens. Arrête de bosser comme ça. Le balai c'est pour les femmes. Demain je demande à Sue de tout faire clean. M'ordonna t-il de sa voix grave et puissante.

Un large sourire de cette masse de 130kg chauve et son nez écrasé qui rentrerait deux fois dans son costume gris en Tergal a de quoi vous en imposer.

- Ben je réfléchissais.  
- Haa la jeunesse, toujours à se poser des questions. Tu veux un boulot plus rentable ? J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut.  
- Non All, tu sais que je suis bien ici.  
- J'te force pas mon petit. C'est toi qui vois, tu sais que j't'aime bien.  
- En fait j'aurais besoin d'un service.  
Il prit derechef un air grave.

- Ho ! Pas d'ennuis j'espère.  
- Non rien de grave. Je cherche quelqu'un. Je voudrais juste savoir ou crèche la famille CULLEN.  
- CULLEN... Connais pas. Giorgio tu notes. CULLEN comment ?  
- Carlisle, Esmee, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice,...  
- Faut t'en débarrasser ?  
- Non non. Je veux juste savoir où ils habitent pour rentrer en contact avec eux. Une affaire de famille.  
- Pas de problème, je le ferais pour toi. Mais te lance pas dans les embrouilles tout seul mon gars, crois moi. Appelle-moi si ça tourne vinaigre.  
- Non All, t'inquiète, ya pas d'embrouille.  
- Une femme alors, dit-il en souriant.  
- Ya de ça.  
- Haaaa les femmes. A part le fric, ya rien de mieux sur terre.  
- Merci All. C'est sympa.  
- Bah t'inquiète, quand on peut aider.

...

Je rentre chez moi. J'ouvre la porte. Il fait noir. Quelqu'un m'attend, assis au fond de la pièce sur la seule chaise de l'appart, les bras croisés.

Mon appart est un petit une pièce de 40m2 presque totalement vide. Je n'ai jamais ouvert le moindre placard de la cuisine. Je n'ai jamais ouvert la porte des Wc. Je n'ai jamais déplié le convertible. Seul le dressing me sert à ranger mes quelques tenues. Quelques piles de livres par ci par la. Un radio réveil sans âge est posé au sol. Tout y est vieux mais nickel. Je suis une vraie fée du logis.

Je la reconnais de suite malgré l'obscurité.

J'allume la lumière par convenance.

Je fais le point. Son regard est sévère.

- Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu dois arrêter immédiatement.

Je commence à me déshabiller.

- Et que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire ?

Je suis entièrement nu.

- Je ne t'ai pas dis « je crois » mais "je sais", c'est très différent.  
- Tu es bien informée alors, c'est bien.  
J'appuis sur le bouton.

- Et je te répète que tu dois t'arrêter, je ne te laisserais pas continuer.

Une pluie d'eau tiède vient masser mes épaules. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien après une nuit comme celle là. Je prends mon temps. Je me lave soigneusement. La mousse sur mon corps est agréable.

Je ressors, elle n'a pas bougé.  
Je me sèche. Et prends mes affaires dans la penderie.  
Je me rhabille.  
Je la regarde.

- Edward.  
- Oui.  
- Elle va se marier...

-...

* * *

**La suite Mercredi. Pour le mariage de Bella ? Patience...**

**Merci à Vivi de m'avoir (encore) soufflé la coupure.**


	5. dsl coupure trés sadique

**Je ne remercierais jamais assez mes revieweuses :)**

**Gros bisous à vivi.**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à SM. Nous ne faisons que jouer avec ses personnages.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Je la reconnais de suite malgré l'obscurité._

_J'allume la lumière par convenance._

_Je fais le point. Son regard est sévère._

_- Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu dois arrêter immédiatement._

_Je commence à me déshabiller._

_- Et que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire ?_

_Je suis entièrement nu._

_- Je ne t'ai pas dis "je crois" mais "je sais", c'est très différent._

_- Tu es bien informée alors, c'est bien._

_J'appuis sur le bouton._

_- Et je te répète que tu dois t'arrêter, je ne te laisserais pas continuer._

_Une pluie d'eau tiède vient masser mes épaules. Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien après une nuit comme celle là. Je prends mon temps. Je me lave soigneusement. La mousse sur mon corps est agréable._

_Je ressors, elle n'a pas bougé._

_Je me sèche. Et prends mes affaires dans la penderie._

_Je me rhabille._

_Je la regarde._

_- Edward._

_- Oui._

_- Elle va se marier..._

_-..._

* * *

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne suis jamais resté sans répartie dans une conversation. J'étais le maître du jeu. Je savais toujours quoi dire et quand le dire pour déstabiliser mon interlocuteur. Je l'amenais toujours à se ranger à ma cause, à l'amener ou je voulais qu'il aille.

Je n'étais simplement pas habitué à être en position de faiblesse.

- Ne t'obstine pas Edward, tu vas y laisser la raison. C'est peine perdu. Elle l'aime. Il l'aime. La date de mariage est fixée. Tu vas lui faire du mal et causer beaucoup de problèmes et tu vas en souffrir...énormément.

Son ton s'était radouci. Fais-je donc si peine à voir ?

- Alice, je... Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Je t'ai dit déjà que je ne pense pas. Je sais. Plus vite tu auras compris qu'il te faut tourner la page et mieux ce sera pour toi. Tu dois oublier Bella. Je suis désolée…

Entendre son nom dans cette circonstance fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Oublier Bella. Peut-on oublier de vivre ?

De toute évidence Alice savait tout. De A à Z. Et moi rien. Je soufflais de frustration, faisant quelques pas dans le salon, passant machinalement ma main dans mes cheveux en désordre.

- Avec qui doit-elle se marier ?

- Je ne te donnerais aucune information, ni sur elle, ni sur son futur époux, tant que tu n'auras pas choisi une autre voie Edward.

- Je comprends.

- Je dois partir maintenant. Je te demande juste de bien réfléchir à ce que tu dois faire.

Elle disparut.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle dise " réfléchir à ce que tu VEUX faire".

Bien. La situation se complique, ils savent, je ne sais pas comment, tout ce que je pense. Peut être lisent-ils dans les pensées comme je commence à le faire. Ce n'est pas impossible. Ils m'écoutent peut-être réfléchir en ce moment même. Je vais devenir parano.

D'un autre coté, ils me surveillent depuis pas mal de temps et Carlisle est venu me poser des questions sur moi qu'ils auraient très bien pu lire dans mon esprit. Donc, soit c'est un comédien hors paire qui noie le poisson, soit j'ai encore un peu de liberté de penser.

Je n'ai jamais fait allusion à Bella à qui que ce soit. Comment ont-ils pu savoir? Vais-je me laisser intimider par un futur mari même vampire ? Impossible.

Elle a dit " tu vas lui faire du mal". Comment ? Parce qu'elle tient à moi et qu'elle ne peut pas ne pas se marier ? Un mariage arrangé peut être ? Je pourrais être son amant !

Il est impossible que j'abandonne. Elle est ma quête.

_oO°

- Edward ? Viens voir mon petit.

- Salut All.

- Dis moi, tes CULLEN sont de drôles de zigotos. Je sais pas dans quoi ils trempent exactement mais c'est du lourd crois moi, et j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine. Ils ne sont pas nets du tout. Je tenais juste à ce que tu sois sur tes gardes. Voilà leur adresse.

Je prenais le papier qu'il me tendait et le chiffonnais dans ma poche.

- Merci All, t'est un père pour moi.

- De rien petit. Mais n'oublie pas, j'ai du flair, dit-il en touchant son gros nez aplati par des années de directs dans la face. Fait gaffe. Et n'hésite pas à appeler.

- Ok All, je ferais gaffe.

_oO°

Des jours passèrent. Je n'abandonnais pas, mais il fallait temporiser et être très prudent. Avec le temps j'arrivais à flairer leurs odeurs. Ils me surveillaient toujours. Chacun avait la sienne, mais je ne les reconnaissais pas. Certaines venaient plus fréquemment que d'autre.

Je n'en comptais que Cinq. Qui ne venait pas ? Carlisle ? Bella ? Je savais qu'Alice et Jasper s'y collaient. Emmett était peut être trop peu discret pour cette tache ?

Je continuais ma vie presque normale. Ma main venait sans cesse froisser le petit bout de papier dans ma poche. Je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas craquer. Bella occupait toutes mes pensées et j'avais son adresse à portée de main. Quelle torture !

Jusqu'à ce jour. Je su immédiatement que c'était elle. J'aimais son parfum frais et léger, aussi envoutant que son image. Passionnément. Tout m'attirait en elle.

Je passais la journée à essayer de la piéger l'air de rien. La voir. Lui parler. L'embrasser. Mais je n'arrivais à rien.

Pourquoi venir me protéger aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne pas être venue plus tôt ? J'aimerais tant lui parler.

3h

Je finis mon service. Je sors du bar.

- Héy Ed.

Je me retourne.

- Tiens tu veux jeter la poubelle en partant s'il te plait ?

Quel fainéant ce Mickey.

Je tourne dans l'impasse déserte et sombre qui longe le bar, marche jusqu'au fond et jette le gros sac noir dans le container en acier. Quelle odeur ici, entre la pisse et les poubelles ! Je plains les rats.

Je me retourne et fait face à deux étranges personnages encapuchonnés dans une cape grise. Un très grand et très costaud, et un très petit et très frêle.

Le petit enlève sa capuche.

C'est une jeune fille blonde, cheveux plaqués, aux yeux rouges et au sourire lugubre.

- Salut Edward. Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre dis moi.

- Salut petite, fallait pas vous donner cette peine. Un si long voyage pour rien ! Pas trop déçus ? (Je vais lui arracher la tête, on verra après pour la grande armoire.)

Son sourire tombe.

J'hurle.

...

Au bout d'un moment la douleur s'arrête.

Je reprends mon souffle et me relève avec peine.

J'avais déjà beaucoup souffert dans ma vie, mais là c'était le pompon. Une insoutenable douleur dans tout le corps. Comme si vous étiez dans une machine qui vous broyait, plongé dans de l'acide, mélangé à de la lave, lacéré de millions de lames de rasoir, électrocuté de milliards de volts, dépecé par...

- Tu vas nous suivre Edward, bien gentiment, dit-elle. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire lugubre. Le grand costaud souriait aussi sous sa capuche.

- Vas te f...

J'hurle.

La douleur s'arrête net. Je relève les yeux mais j'ai du mal à bouger. ELLE est là. Entre eux et moi, en position de garde. Je la vois de dos, en jeans et bustier rouge, un peu floue.

- Salut Bella, dit la petite fille. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le coin.

- Laissez-le, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Caius sera ravi d'apprendre que vous protégez un paria condamné par Volterra.

Le grand enlève sa capuche et nous gratifie d'un sourire carré de sa mâchoire tout aussi carrée. Sa tignasse noire mériterait un coup de brosse.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal, vous n'avez aucun motif de la pourchasser.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger petite sotte. Félix.

Le gros thon saute sur Bella. Je m'interpose.

...

_oO°

- Ca va aller ?

- Bien sur, c'est un immortel.

- Il reprend conscience.

- Heureusement qu'Alice nous a prévenu.

- Oui, on aurait manqué une sacré bagarre, pas vrai Rose ?

J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

Carlisle est penché sur moi avec son sourire paternel.

- Ne bouge pas Edward, prend le temps.

Je regarde autour de moi et reconnais Emmett et Rosalie qui se tiennent par la taille, ainsi qu'Esmée et son sourire doux.

Je m'assois péniblement sur la table d'osculation en me tenant la tête. Un concerto de cymbales joue prestissimo derrière mon front.

Il me faut effectivement plus de temps pour me remettre. Je me rallonge.

- On sera à coté, dit Carlisle, repose toi.

...

Je me lève et rejoins les autres dans le salon. Immense, ultra moderne, un mur vitré plein sud, le grand luxe.

Tous me regardent debout au milieu du salon. Carlisle, Esmée et Alice semblent compatissants. Jasper parait souffrir, Emmett souri largement et Rosalie me scrute perplexe. Bella me fusille du regard.

Je m'approche de Bella.

- Merci Bella, sans toi je...

- Barre toi, tu nous fous dans la merde avec tes histoires, me lançe t-elle droit dans les yeux.

- Bella ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Tente Esmée.

- Depuis qu'il est là les problèmes se succèdent. Il doit partir. Maintenant. Et loin.

- Où veux tu qu'il aille ? Défendit Carlisle.

- Qu'importe. Quelque part où il ne nous mettra pas en danger.

Je suis soufflé par tant de hargne. Personne ne m'avait jamais haï aussi ouvertement de la sorte. Elle est en furie.

- Nous allons trouver une solution, il...

- Quelle solution ? S'opposer aux Volturi ? C'est ça votre solution ? Ha Ben bravo, vous êtes devenus fous ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas lança Emmett ?

- Rrrrrrrrrr...

Elle part furax dans les escaliers.

- Quelle conne! ... J'aurais du le laisser crever dans cette ruelle. Trop bon, trop con, comme toujours.

- Excuse la Edward, elle a été blessée dans la bataille, nous sommes arrivés in extremis.

-Blessée ? Comment ca, …. Rien de grave ? Qu'est il arrivé ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va aller. Le principal et que nous soyons tous là.

- Tu es toujours trop gentil Carlisle. Bella a raison. Je vous mets dans le pétrin. Vous n'avez pas à vous mouiller comme cela pour moi.

- C'est notre choix Edward. Nous assumons toujours les conséquences de nos actes. Tu peux rester ici. Les Volturi ne sont pas des voyous. Ils n'oseront pas nous attaquer de front sans motif légitime. Nous avons seulement contrecarré leur plan secret, ça ne saurait suffire pour une action officielle. Bien sur nous devons rester sur nos gardes car après cela ils nous en voudront c'est certain.

...

Les jours passaient. Bella m'ignorait, ou me fusillait du regard suivant les moments. Avec Emmett on se faisait des soirées foot-pizzas de folie. Rose aussi était cool, elle faisait souvent des blagues, surtout à Emmett qui se vengeait de manière disproportionnée bien entendu.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient de vrais parents pour eux, et pour moi. Jasper grinçait des dents dés qu'on se rapprochait l'un de l'autre. Mais il semblait être de bonne compagnie. Alice était toujours douce et rieuse. Sa joie de vivre dériderait un pendu et son gout esthétique semblait infini.

Je fouillais dans mon dressing bien fourni par Alice, merci Alice, une tenue classe qui me mettrait en valeur. Je portais mon choix sur ce superbe smoking noir satiné de chez Valentino. Je rejoignais sa chambre alors qu'elle était seule. Je la trouvais sur son sofa, plongée dans un livre.

"Le vampyre" John William Polidori

- Salut Bella.

Elle se lève, visiblement irritée de me voir ici.

- Qu'est que tu veux ? T'as pas encore compris que tu dois partir ? Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion. On fait semblant de rien, mais ça va mal finir. Et ma famille risque d'être blessée, ou pire.

- Je voulais quand même m'excuser. Je partirais dès que possible.

- Bien, la porte est ouverte.

Elle était de glace. Je m'approchais.

- Je sais que je vous mets en danger. Et je ne le veux pas, tu dois me croire. Carlisle dit que quelque chose d'important se cache derrière tout cela. Et que je dois rester ici tant que nous n'en savons pas plus. Peut être que le destin a fait qu'on se rencontre pour une raison précise.

J'aimerais que nous fassions la paix. J'ai besoin de TOI. Et dès que nous serons fixés sur la situation, je partirais. Si c'est ce que tu désires.

Elle réfléchit un bref moment en me regardant. Son regard ne laissait rien paraitre.

- Bien. Soit. Peut être qu'il doit en être ainsi. Je sais que tu as besoin de NOUS. Et ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'abandonner quelqu'un en difficulté. Mais tu devras partir dès que nous serons de quoi il en retourne avec les Volturi. J'espère que tu as bien compris. Lâcha-t-elle calmement.

- Bien compris.

- Maintenant laisse moi seule je te prie.

Elle était toujours de glace. J'allais regagner le salon quand je croisais Alice dans le couloir.

- Tu aggraves la situation Edward.

- Veux-tu bien arrêter de parler par énigme s'il te plait ?

- Laisse la tranquille.

Je regagnais le salon agacé. Rien ne s'arrangeait avec Bella. Du moins pas comme je l'espérais.

Quelques jours passent. Bella continue à m'ignorer.

Il entra comme chez lui. Un grand gaillard brun aux yeux rouges, habillé à la mode de la nouvelle Orléans du 18ème siècle. Tout le monde semble content de le voir. Lui demande des nouvelles de France. Le félicite. Je suis présenté sommairement.

Je crois avoir retenu Lestat comme prénom. Pas très courant par ici en tous cas. Bella descend dans un courant d'air et se jette dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassent fougueusement. Elle l'aime, il l'aime, ils s'aiment. Fin de l'histoire.

_oO°

Je restais cloitré plusieurs jours dans ma chambre, au grand dam d'Emmett. Carlisle était parti avec Alice en Irlande chercher des informations chez un ami de longue date. Tous venaient prendre de mes nouvelles sauf Bella bien entendu. Je prétextais une migraine, un truc incompréhensible pour un vampire quoi. Je repassais ma vie entière dans mon esprit. Alice était peut être la voix de la raison. Ses phrases raisonnaient dans ma tête dans un tourbillon. "Elle l'aime. Mauvaises raisons. T'obstine pas. Y laisser la raison. Oublie. Souffrir..."

Finalement je n'avais rien retenu de ma vie. Je répétais toujours les mêmes erreurs guidé par mon égoïsme. J'avais osé espérer Bella comme mon amante. Et souiller sa pureté et mon amour pour elle. Le vrai amour n'est-il pas d'abandonner ses désirs pour combler les désirs de l'autre ?

Soit, son désir est que je parte. Je partirais. Son désir est d'épouser Lestat ? Qu'elle soit heureuse. Sincèrement. Dans trois mois ils seront mariés et je serais loin.

Je descendais au garage, triste, énervé, déterminé, jaloux, désemparé peut être ? Je n'en savais rien moi-même. Presque tous étaient partis chassés dans les bois. Sauf Lestat et Bella. Je choisissais la Vanquish, rapide et racée. Je démarrais en trombe dans un nuage de fumée.

245km/h. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais conduis à de telle vitesse. Conduit tout court même. Je suis à Seattle en un rien de temps. Je me gare devant mon immeuble, mon logeur est médusé.

"Tu vas lui faire du mal et causer beaucoup de problèmes et tu vas en souffrir...énormément." Alice avait raison. Comme toujours.

Je rentre. J'ouvre la porte. Il fait noir. Quelqu'un m'attend au fond de la pièce…

- Bonjour Edward.

* * *

**Ha Haaa ! Mais qui ?**

**Suite Samedi.**

**Je vais poster une autre fic aujourd'hui. "SWAT". Allez y faire un tour si vous êtes fan de Lemon.  
**

**Biz à Toutes.**


	6. Edward et Jake à Volterra

**On est Samedi (bon, ok, 00h07)**

**ATTENTION. Si vous ne supportez par "Jake" autrement que sous les roues d'un camion sautez ce chapitre. (Je me vengerais sur lui dans une autre fiction ne vous inquiétez pas.)**

**Pleins de gros bisous à Vivi.  
**

**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices de continuer à supporter mes coupures sadiques.**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à S.M. Merci S.M. Nous ne faisons que jouer avec ses personnages.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je restais cloitré plusieurs jours dans ma chambre, au grand dam d'Emmett. Carlisle était parti avec Alice en Irlande chercher des informations chez un ami de longue date. Tous venaient prendre de mes nouvelles sauf Bella bien entendu. Je prétextais une migraine, un truc incompréhensible pour un vampire quoi. Je repassais ma vie entière dans mon esprit. Alice était peut être la voix de la raison. Ses phrases raisonnaient dans ma tête dans un tourbillon. "Elle l'aime. Mauvaises raisons. T'obstine pas. Y laisser la raison. Oublie. Souffrir..."_

_Finalement je n'avais rien retenu de ma vie. Je répétais toujours les mêmes erreurs guidé par mon égoïsme. J'avais osé espérer Bella comme mon amante. Et souiller sa pureté et mon amour pour elle. Le vrai amour n'est-il pas d'abandonner ses désirs pour combler les désirs de l'autre ?_

_Soit, son désir est que je parte. Je partirais. Son désir est d'épouser Lestat ? Qu'elle soit heureuse. Sincèrement. Dans trois mois ils seront mariés et je serais loin._

_Je descendais au garage, triste, énervé, déterminé, jaloux, désemparé peut être ? Je n'en savais rien moi-même. Presque tous étaient partis chasser dans les bois. Sauf Lestat et Bella. Je choisissais la Vanquish, rapide et racée. Je démarrais en trombe dans un nuage de fumée._

_245km/h. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais conduis à de telle vitesse. Conduit tout court même. Je suis à Seattle en un rien de temps. Je me gare devant mon immeuble, mon logeur est médusé._

_"Tu vas lui faire du mal et causer beaucoup de problèmes et tu vas en souffrir...énormément." Alice avait raison. Comme toujours._

_Je rentre. J'ouvre la porte. Il fait noir. Quelqu'un m'attend au fond de la pièce…_

* * *

- Salut Edward ,dit-elle en enlevant sa capuche. Felix !

Je suis saisi par derrière. Je tente de me débattre.

_oO°

Volterra

J'ouvrais les yeux dans un endroit sombre, humide et froid. Un espèce de cachot du moyen âge. Une cellule aux épais barreaux d'acier, un sol pavé recouvert d'un peu de paille. Dans la pièce faiblement éclairé par une unique torche au mur, une dizaine de cellules vides, sauf une.

Une sorte d'énorme loup roux ronfle bruyamment, une gamelle en fer vide devant le museau.

J'avais droit à l'acte deux du concerto de cymbales.

Je m'installe tant bien que mal sur le sol en terre et paille, m'adossant à la grille.

Un garde passe. Un vampire défiguré aux cheveux rares et longs, aux yeux rouges flamboyants et à la tenue rouge et bleue sale. Il apporte deux écuelles d'une pâtée peu ragoutante. Le loup remue imperceptiblement la truffe.

Il jette une écuelle à mes pieds. Et me sourit de son plus beau sourire édenté.

Il s'approche de la cellule du loup qui ronfle toujours.

-"" Approche petit... Passe ta main...allez viens...""

C'était la première fois que j'entendais une phrase aussi distinctement de l'esprit de quelqu'un.

Le vampire jette la gamelle devant le nez du loup qui ne bronche pas. Il hésite quelques secondes. Et décide de passer la main entre les barreaux pour récupérer la gamelle vide.

Dés qu'il la touche, le loup bondit à une vitesse prodigieuse. Le vampire retire sa main in extremis à une vitesse toute aussi prodigieuse. Le loup heurte les barreaux et rugit puissamment de rage tous crocs dehors, la bave au museau.

-"" Raté...Merde...Il est rapide ce vieux con...""

Le vampire se frotte le bras en sifflant en direction de loup. Puis s'en va en grommelant.

-"" Saloperie de loup, je comprends pas qu'on ne le torture pas à mort ce chien galeux""

Le loup se calme, puis se bâfre sa gamelle avant de se recoucher. Il regarde vers moi avec des yeux de chien battu.

J'attrape les barreaux à plein mains et essaie de les écarter, mais rien à faire.

-"" Trop dur. J'ai déjà essayé de les mâchouiller""

- Tu as encore faim ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire amical.

Il soulève le menton et les oreilles en sortant grosse langue baveuse.

- "" Ho oui, je crève la dalle..."" confirma t-il, même si c'était inutile.

Je passais le plat entre les barreaux et le lançais au ras du sol tel un frisbee contre les barreaux de sa cage.

-"" Merci mon gars, toi t'es un poteau.""

- De rien, chuchotais-je, plus pour moi même. Il se bâfrait déjà en passant un bout de son museau et sa longue langue entre les barreaux. Il finit la moindre miette puis renifla sa couche et se rallongea en me fixant.

- ""Pourquoi es-tu la mon poteau ?""

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien.

Il redressa sa tête l'air mi amusé, mi étonné.

- "" Ben ça alors, tu m'entends ?""

- Oui, c'est tout récent. Ça m'aurait servi de pouvoir faire ça avant.

Surtout avec Bella.

- "" Pas étonnant que les Volturi s'intéressent à toi mon poteau""

- Je doute qu'ils soient au courant.

- ""Ils te veulent quoi alors ?""

- Si je le savais.

- "" T'as pas faim ?""

- Non, je mange jamais.

Il prit un air suspicieux.

"" T'es pas une sangsue au moins ?""

- Non, je ne crois pas du moins.

Ma peau était presque redevenue comme avant, mes yeux avaient pris une couleur olive. Mes canines étaient plus petits et moins aiguisés. Je crois que mon corps éliminait lentement la transformation. Mes sens restaient néanmoins plus développés qu'à l'origine.

-""Je l'aurais senti, mais bon, avec leurs pouvoirs des fois...""

-""Tu es quoi alors ?""

- J'en sais rien. Ni un vampire. Ni un humain. Ni un loup évidement. Mystère total.

- "" Tant que t'es pas un vampire ça me va.""

Il se détendit.

- Et toi alors ?

-"" Prisonnier de guerre on va dire""

- Tu es en guerre ?

-"" Oui, avec ces sangsues. Depuis des générations et des générations""

- J'en connais des sympas.

Il rugit, l'air mauvais. Son museau plissé. Ses babines relevées découvraient ses crocs jaunis.

-"" Ce sont de aberrations. Ils doivent tous être détruits, jusqu'au dernier."" Aboya-t-il.

Nous sommes tous des aberrations.

...

- Je m'appelle Edward.

- "" Salut Edward, moi c'est Jake. ""

- Salut Jake. Je n'avais jamais vu de loup aussi énorme avant.

-"" Heureusement. Si tu en avais rencontré tu ne serais pas là pour en parler.""

- Pourquoi haïssez-vous les vampires ?

Il reprit son air mauvais, canines dehors.

- ""Ce sont des monstres, ils doivent tous disparaitre"" lança t il dans un grognement.

Bon. D'accord. J'éviterais le sujet à l'avenir. Quoique si il pouvait nous débarrasser des encapuchonnés.

Je ne voyais pourtant pas une grande différence entre lui, les CULLEN, et moi. Personne n'avait choisi son sort et nous essayions tous de nous adapter à ce qui nous entourait sans faire de tord aux humains.

Il se rendormit. Je restais en compagnie des mouches, des rats, des cafards et des araignées.

Jake rêvait de bouffe, de balades en forêts, de sa meute. J'apprenais qu'il pouvait se transformer à volonté et qu'il était en contact télépathique avec les autres loups de sa meute.

Des bruits de pas silencieux.

- "La petite sadique arrive. Ne la contrarie pas""

Félix est avec elle.

- Salut Edward, bien installé ?

- Oui merci, le personnel est charmant.

- On va te présenter le reste de la maison alors, ça va te plaire tu vas voir. Suis-nous.

Le geôlier ouvre la lourde porte. Je les suis. Nous montons des escaliers serrés en colimaçon. Le décor se fait plus luxueux.

Des tentures riches. Des toiles de maître. Des sculptures rares. Une moquette Perse. Des meubles en ébène. Une salle d'accueil. Des couloirs. Des dorures. Des portes immenses en bois sculptées.

Nous arrivons dans une pièce totalement en pierre. Trois vampires sont assis sur des fauteuils dorés richement ouvragés. Le brun à gauche regarde vers la gauche en fixant le mur. Il ne bouge même pas à notre entrée.

- Le voici maîtres.

- Merci Jane, merci.

- Edward dit-il souriant, les bras ouverts, s'approchant de moi seul. La légende des légendes. L'humain immortel, résume-t-il fasciné.

Il joint ses mains

- Permets moi de nous présenter. Nous sommes les Volturi. La plus ancienne famille vampire sur terre. Et la plus puissante.

- Voici Marcus assis à ma droite (il fixait toujours le mur devant lui complètement inintéressé),...et Caius à ma gauche (un blond qui me fixait attentif en se tenant le menton). Quand à moi je suis Aro. Puis-je te serrer la main ?

Les trois portaient une cape noire, leurs cheveux étaient longs, raides et fins. Leurs peaux paraissaient si fines qu'il me semblait qu'ils allaient se désagréger d'une minute à l'autre.

Bien sur sa question n'en était pas une et il me saisit le bras de sa main froide mais étonnement douce, tel du satin.

Il resta quelques instants ainsi en me fixant, son sourire crispé ne le quittait jamais.

- Entonnant. Passionnant. Quelle vie. Quel pouvoir. Être humain et immortel à la fois. Pouvoir lire les pensées d'autrui. Spectaculaire. Vous rendez-vous compte mes frères ?

Caius m'examinait attentivement. Marcus examinait attentivement son mur.

Je me concentrais.

Marcus.

- ""...""

Caius

- "" Le tuer maintenant ? Na pas le tuer maintenant ? Le tuer maintenant ? Ne pas le tuer maintenant ?...""

- Je vois que tu ne sais presque rien sur ce que tu es. Laisse-moi t'éclairer un peu.

Je lisais plus dans son esprit que ce qu'il voulait bien me dire.

_oO°

Ce que dit la légende: Extrait des archives de Volterra.

...

"Il est venu sur son Cheval blanc

tel la main de Dieu  
Venu pour défendre les vivants  
Tuer les hideux.

Son armure était magnifique  
Son épée au vent  
Contre les armées maléfiques  
Il en tua cent

Dardé de flèches percé de carreaux  
Luttant sans faiblir  
Il les repoussa jusqu'au château  
Où il allait finir

Là le vil seigneur des vampires  
Tapis dans son lieu  
Fut trouvé et malgré ses sbires  
Découpé en deux

Il fut réduit en cendres brulé  
Pour qu'à l'avenir  
Le seigneur destitué  
Ne puisse sévir.

Là l'immortel sa quête finie, retourna aux anges au paradis."

Traduction XIII eme siècle.

-Ce parchemin fut volé en 1735 par moi même. Au Vatican. Intéressant non ? Il parle d'un vampire très empathique nommé Cerestre qui avait réussi en son temps l' exploit d'avoir plus de cents servants vampires sous ses ordres. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'être défait. Ecoute la suite.

...

"Il me cherche pour me trouver l'ange de la destiné derrière moi toujours il court infatigable sauvage et sans pitié tant sa quête funeste est de mauvaise aloi pour ma personne quand le glas sonne les corbeaux de malheurs crient et me somment de fuir."

- Ceci est le dernier extrait du journal du compte Vladimir, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais au milieu de la Chaine de Carpates. Certains disaient que ce vampire était devenu fou et paranoïaque de par son trop vieil âge.

Sa puissance était terrible et même seul, tout le monde le craignait. Il pouvait ordonner à l'esprit. Même les loups et le temps étaient à son service.

- Intriguant n'est ce pas ?

...

Assemblé des vampire, 18 décembre 1767.

" L'assemblé décide, par décision unanime,

Que tout doit être mis en œuvre pour retrouver et détruire,

Le dénommé Charle Van Elser,

Menace réelle et présente envers chacun des membres de notre assemblé,

Afin de préserver la lignée de notre espèce,

Et lui permettre de prospérer dans ces temps civilisés."

-Procès Verbal de la dernière assemblée des plus puissants vampires de l'époque. Une assemblée de huit sages vieux de plusieurs millénaires. J'ai côtoyé ces sages qui, ensemble, auraient pu vaincre une armée de plusieurs milliers d'hommes grâce à leurs talents et qui ont pourtant été vaincus par un seul homme. On ne l'a jamais revu.

- D'autres manuscrits dont je te ferais grâce indiquent l'apparition régulière depuis les temps anciens d'immortels qui s'attaquent aux plus puissants d'entre nous avant de disparaitre. Tu comprends donc que ton apparition nous pose un épineux problème.

- Je ne crois pas être de ce gabarit la.

- Certes, certes. Mais tu évolues au contact des vampires, et qui peut prédire ce qu'il va se passer. Tu comprends que nous devons assurer notre protection n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi vous attaquerais-je ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais soyons prudent. Caius pense que nous devons t'éliminer sur le champ, ou du moins rapidement. Je ne suis pas de cet avis. J'ai envie de te garder à ma disposition et de voir ce que tu vas devenir. Si toutefois tu changes à notre contact.

- Prisonnier dans vos geôles pourris.

- Nous n'avons hélas aucun autre lieu pour te garder en sureté. J'en suis désolé.

- Bien, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Jane.

- Bien maître.

_oO°

Dans ma cellule.

- ""Alors ?""

- Ben y parait que je leur fais peur, et que je pourrais évoluer en quelque chose qui pourrait les détruire.

- "" Waou...quel pied...ça serait vraiment le top que tu leur bottes le cul une bonne fois à ces pourritures. ""

- Ca ne serait pas pour me déplaire en effet.

-"" Et comment tu vas proceder ?""

- J'en sais fichtrement rien malheureusement. Et eux non plus apparemment.

-""J'ai hate de voir ça en tous cas.""

-Oui. Moi aussi.

_oO°

Quelques jours passèrent. Je retournais voir Aro. Il me prit le bras et paru inquiet.

- Intéressant. Très intéressant. Tu parais bien plus fort mon ami.

- Je ne sens rien de particulier.

- Non. Bien sur. Mais moi je le sens. Je crois malheureusement que nous ne pourrons te garder en vie trop longtemps mon bon Edward.

Je serrais les dents.

- Jane.

- Maitre.

-"" les CULLEN au complet s'apprêtent à se mettre en route pour venir le libérer. Parfait. Je m'occuperais d'eux discrètement ici.""

- NONNNNNN... Je bondis sur Aro qui reste stupéfait. Mais je suis arrêté à mi chemin par la douleur intense. Je résiste, pensant à la mort de Bella et de ses frères et sœurs. Je relève la tête, fou de rage et rampe vers lui. La douleur s'intensifie. Mes doigts entrent dans la pierre, je me traine vers lui. Je veux lui arracher la tête de mes mains. Félix saute sur mon dos et plaque ses mains sur mes tempes. Un éclair traverse mon cerveau. Je m'accroche. Félix et Jane poussent leur pouvoir. Je résiste...

Un peu...

_oO°

-"" Ben mon poteau ! Ils t'ont pas loupé. Si tu voyais ta tête.""

Maudites cymbales.

-"" La petite teigneuse et la grosse brute étaient vraiment en rogne quand ils t'ont trainé ici. Ils avaient l'air épuisé""

- Jake.

- "Oui ?"

- Arrête de penser s'il te plait

- "Oui...oui bien sur, je te laisse te reposer.

Il n'arrêta pas.

...

Adossé aux barreaux.

-Jake.

-"" Humfff...""

-JAKE.

- "" Hein quoi qu'est ce qu'il ya ?""

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- ""Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux poteau""

- Un gros service.

-"" Pas de problème, ça va aller ""

- Ils vont m'éliminer Jake.

-"" Ho merde. Ca c'est la tuile. Ils te l'ont dit ?""

- Oui, et c'est pour bientôt. Je veux que tu considères ce service comme ma dernière volonté.

- "" Je te le promets poteau. Si c'est en mon pouvoir je le ferais.""

- Ca va pas te plaire.

.

..

...

...

-"" QUOI ? IMPOSSIBLE. JAMAIS. DEMANDE MOI DE MOURIR MAINTENANT MAIS PAS CA. HORS DE QUESTION !""

Il tournait dans sa cage l'air mauvais, la bave au museau, les crocs sortis. Je l'ai vraiment mis en pétard.

- Tu es ma seule option Jake. Je t'en prie.

- RRRrrrrrrrrrrrr...

- je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important pour moi Jake.

- RRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Heu... Je te laisse réfléchir, on en reparle plus tard ok ?

_oO°

-"" Edward.""

- Oui Jake.

- ""C'est fait...""

- Merci Jake. Je peux mourir en paix.

-"" Mon frère Seth, le moins impulsif, ira les prévenir. Il saura se contrôler et c'est le seul assez fou pour te faire confiance et se pointer seul chez des vampires.""

- Crois moi Jake. Il ne craint absolument rien. Ils sont...

- "" Blablablablabla... Je veux rien entendre. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça""

- Tu as bien transmis les messages ?

- "" Oui. T'inquiète. Il leur expliquera tout. Surtout qu'il ne faut pas venir ici. En aucun cas. Que tu vas bien, que tu restes au service des Volturi un certain temps et que tu les embrasses (beurk)""

- Et ?

- "" Oui aussi, un merci particulier à Alice. 'Elle avait raison'. ""

- Bien, nickel. J'aurais aimé te rendre la pareille. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir l'occasion. Je sais ce que ça te coute. Merci.

- ""Arrête Edward, tu vas me faire pleurer.""

- C'est bon la télépathie dans votre meute.

-"" Oui, c'est bien de garder le contact quand on est loin de ceux qu'on aime.""

- Tu l'as dit...

* * *

**La suite mercredi. Peut-être avec un autre POV qui sait ? (Moi je sais. Vivi aussi).**

**Biz**


	7. POV BELLA

**Tout Petit Pov Bella. Beaucoup avaient deviné. (facile :) )**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à S.M. Je ne fais que jouer bien sur.**

* * *

POV BELLA

- Je pense que Bella devrait aller le protéger aujourd'hui. Les Volturi vont entrer en contact avec lui et si ça tourne mal elle pourra le protéger de Jane pendant sa fuite.

- Je t'ai déjà dis Alice qu'il était hors de question que je m'occupe de ça. Tu connais mon point de vue. Si ce n'était que de moi nous serions déjà au Canada.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul face aux Volturi !

- Carlisle, nous ne pouvons pas protéger le monde entier contre leurs manœuvres. Nous allons finir par entrer en guerre ouverte avec eux. Et nous seront décimés.

- Je ne te comprends pas Bella. D'ordinaire tu es la première à protéger un innocent.

- A part quand ça met ma famille entier en danger de mort. Les Volturi Esmée ! Tu te rends compte quand même ? Tu les connais ! Non ?

- Bien, je ne veux te forcer à rien Bella, c'était juste que l'idée nous paraissait bonne. Tu pourrais le protéger sans te montrer, à l'insu des Volturi, ce qui ne nous impliquerait pas.

- Et bien vous aviez tord. Nous nous impliquons déjà trop. Tu penses que Jane ne se doutera de rien quand son pouvoir ne marchera pas sur lui ?

- Elle n'aurait aucune certitude.

- Pffff... Comme si les Voturi avaient besoin de certitudes...

- Je vais y aller.

- Ha non Emmett ! ... surtout pas toi.

- Ha bon ? Et pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu t'en occupes ?

- Depuis que mon petit frère va se jeter dans la gueule du loup, gros imbécile...

- Calmez vous, calmez vous...

- C'est de la folie.

- Je pense que la meilleure solution est que j'y aille. J'observe la situation de loin et si ça tourne mal je vous appelle. Rien ne dit qu'ils vont l'attaquer, ils veulent peut-être prendre contact avec lui pour le manipuler, qu'il les suive de son plein grès pour pouvoir avoir de meilleures relations et se servir de lui. S'ils s'en prennent directement à lui, la situation sera compliquée pour eux dans le futur.

- Jasper a raison. C'est lui qui y va. Nous ne pouvons ne pas nous soucier de lui. C'est en parti notre faute si l'attention des Volturi s'est portée sur lui.

Je voulais protéger ma famille. J'avais des arguments en béton que j'avais longuement préparé. Mais en ce moment, je faisais exactement le contraire. Je savais que j'étais la seule à pouvoir sortir victorieuse d'une confrontation avec Jane. Puisqu'ils étaient décidés à y aller et que je n'avais pu les en dissuader, je prendrais sur moi pour cette fois. Uniquement cette fois.

- RRRRR... Ok, Ok, j'y vais ! Puisque vous êtes plus têtus qu'un troupeau de mules je vais y aller. Alice a raison, comme toujours, je suis la seule à pouvoir le protéger, et sans me mettre en danger.

- Merci Bella.

- Merci Bella. Alice, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est encore flou. Les Volturi n'ont peut être pas pris leur décision le concernant, ils attendent peut-être de voir sa réaction pour agir. Ou bien c'est lui qui est encore indécis les concernant. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

_oO°

Qu'est ce qu'il me fait, il part, il revient, il bondit sur un toit, il redescend, il accélère puis s'arrête. Il peut pas se caler dans un bar et attendre jusqu'à cette nuit ? Heureusement que je flaire sa piste de loin, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Je me rapprocherais le moment venu.

_oO°

Ils sont là. Félix et Jane. Le fer de lance des Volturi.

Ils l'attaquent presque immédiatement. Jasper avait tord, ils ont quelque chose d'autre en tête.

Je savais ce que je devais faire. Mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire. C'était prendre beaucoup de risques de s'exposer comme cela. Il hurlait. Je devais aller l'aider. Mais mon esprit s'y refusait. J'inventerais une excuse pour justifier sa disparition. Ils ne m'en voudront pas, ils sont ma famille. Son cri déchirait la nuit. Son cri déchirait mon âme. J'étais en train de laisser un innocent souffrir par égoïsme, pour protéger ma petite personne. La vérité était que j'avais peur. J'étais terrorisée même. Incapable de bouger. Incapable de prendre une décision.  
Ils veulent qu'ils le suivent, il refuse. Son cri... Il est courageux. D'un courage qui me manque cruellement en ce moment.

Ne réfléchis plus, VAS Y BELLA... VAS Y...

Je l'enveloppe de ma protection. Jane s'en rend immédiatement compte. Elle cherche autour d'elle. Félix avance. Merde. Je saute entre eux et lui.

- Salut Bella, dit la petite peste. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le coin.

- Laissez-le.

- Caius sera ravit d'apprendre que vous protégez un paria condamné par Volterra.

Felix enlève sa capuche en souriant et s'approche. Il sait qu'il aura le dessus au corps à corps. Il attendait cet instant depuis longtemps. Lui et moi seul face à face. Il savoure.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal, vous n'avez aucun motif de la pourchasser.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger petite sotte. Félix.

Soyons rapide.

Il bondit. Edward le stoppe net l'attrapant au cou avant que je n'ai pu bouger. Félix lui plaque les mains sur le crâne et le soulève de terre. Son visage se crispe puis devient violet, ses veines essaient de sortir de son corps. Il perd connaissance.

Je saute sur Félix et le mord sauvagement au cou en sifflant. Jane nous observe de son sourire lugubre. Félix cri et projette Edward contre le mur puis m'attrape. Je souffre. S'en est fini de moi.

Soudain il est éjecté violemment, comme happé par un train. C'est Emmett, qui s'écroule aussitôt après. Reprends tes esprits Bella, vite. J'étends difficilement mon bouclier. Emmett se relève, Jasper le rejoint, puis Alice, Rose, Esmée, et Carlisle qui me prend dans ses bras et m'écarte.

C'est fini. Ils le savent et disparaissent en sifflant.

Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je vais en payer le prix.

...

Ils me ramènent à la maison. La douleur s'estompe peu à peu.

Je suis seule avec Alice. Elle me regarde bizarrement.

- Tu veux parler ?

- Désolé Alice, j'aurais du appeler, ça s'est passé tellement vite.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est bien fini, c'est l'essentiel. Personne n'a été gravement blessé, Edward est en sécurité ici avec nous, Carlisle pense que...

- QUOI ? IL EST ICI ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI OU QUOI ? SI IL EST PAS PARTI QUAND JE SERAIS REMISE JE LE FOUS DEHORS MOI MEME, C'EST CLAIR ?

- Calme toi Bella, tu as surtout besoin de repos. Chhhhhhhh...

Elle me prend dans ses bras en me caressant la tête.

- Calme-toi.

...

* * *

**Voila pour un petit POV Bella.**

**Changement de POV samedi... ou peut être pas.. :D**

**Reviewez à mort Plz.**

**Biz**


	8. Le choc

**Encore un petit POV Bella. Vous allez tout savoir sur elle dans ce chapitre.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les mises en favoris et les reviews sympathiques qui me poussent à continuer à poster.**

**J'espère que vous continuerez à accrocher à l'histoire. (si vous avez survécu jusqu'ici vous avez les moyens d'arriver jusqu'au bout. si, si, je vous assure :D )**

**Merci encore et toujours à ma Vivi d'amour.**

**Disclamer: Tous appartient à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que fantasmer sur ses personnages. Merci S.**

**Bonne lecture. (_)3  
**

* * *

POV BELLA.

L'Aston Martin de Jasper démarre en trombe.

Il part. Enfin. Il était temps. Je n'aurais...

-Bella ?

-Oui Lestat ?

-Tu es bien songeuse.

-Oui, toutes ces histoires m'inquiètent. Il ne faut pas prendre à la légère les Volturi, Menti-je.

-Oui, je trouve effectivement ta famille bien peu prudente avec cette histoire, surtout pour un vulgaire humain.

-Ce n'est pas un humain Lestat,...

-Oui bon, enfin c'est quelqu'un de peu intéressant. Tu veux qu'on se mari à Venise ou en Autriche ? J'adore les bals Autrichiens. Et les autrichiennes aussi.

-Tu sais qu'on a déjà parlé du sujet plusieurs fois. Après le mariage tu ne toucheras plus au sang humain.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on ne peut pas regarder le menu ma p'tite dame.

-Embrasse moi encore...

Où peut-il bien aller ?

...

_oO°

...

-QUOI ? Et tu l'as laissé partir sans rien faire ?

-C'est son choix, il est libre de partir s'il le souhaite. Et pour être franche, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

-N'importe quoi Bella.

-Quoi n'importe quoi ? J'allais le plaquer au sol et l'attacher dans le garage ?

-Tu aurais pu lui parler au moins.

-Oui, j'aurais du lui dire bon vent...

-Bella a raison, tempera Carlisle. C'est sa décision. Il sait à qui il a affaire maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas régir sa vie à sa place. Il a droit à sa liberté. Il sait où nous habitons. S'il a besoin de nous il reviendra.

-Il ne reviendra pas, dit soudain Alice calment, d'une voie triste qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il est déjà entre les mains des Volturi.

Tout le monde était sous le choc.

-Allons le récupérer, siffla Emmett hargneux en frappant son point dans sa main.

-C'est impossible, répondit Rosalie. Attaquer Volterra est totalement impossible. C'est insensé.

-Je confirme, dit Jasper. Ce serait un suicide pur et simple.

-Exact, renchérit Carlisle. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Je suis désolé.

-Et bien c'est parfait, l'affaire est enfin close comme ça…

Je quitte précipitamment la table pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

...

Je suis effondrée. Je pleurerais toutes les larmes de l'océan si je le pouvais. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle tristesse de toute mon existence. Une peine qui ravage tout. Le sol s'était dérobé sous mes pieds. Mon univers avait disparu en un instant.

J'avais constamment repoussé son image depuis son premier regard. Je voulais nier son existence. Qu'il disparaisse. Ne plus jamais le revoir. Ne plus jamais l'entendre. Ne plus jamais le sentir. Ne plus jamais le gouter dans mes rêves éveillés. Chaque fois que son nom était prononcé j'étais transpercée, je luttais intérieurement pour contrôler ma passion.

Je l'avais haï pour l'avoir tant aimé, tant désiré.

Je m'étais haï.

Je me hais.

Je souffre de le faire souffrir.

Je meurs de l'imaginer mourir.

Je ne me reconnais plus.

Détresse et peine.

...

La nuit est difficile. Je me suis enfin calmée. Je repense au premier regard que j'ai posé sur lui. A ce coup de foudre qui a balayé toutes mes certitudes en un instant. J'allais me marier. J'aimais Lestat. Ma vie était simple et cadrée. J'ai senti que je pourrais tout abandonner pour lui, jusqu'à ma propre famille que j'adore tant. J'ai eu peur dès cet instant. Une peur panique. Je savais que je ne contrôlais plus rien en sa présence.

Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de fuir, effrayée par mes propres sentiments. Je ne suis pas fière de moi.

Essayer de l'éviter, de le rejeter, rester rationnelle et réfléchie, tout contrôler comme je l'avais toujours fait. Ca n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Ca n'a fait que me détruire.

Je connais ma voie désormais. Elle est inéluctable.

...

_oO°

-Alice.

-Oui Bella ? (douce et compatissante.)

-Je suis désolée Alice, je n'ai pas été très franche avec toi. Avec tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-Tu étais perdue. Ça va aller mieux maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je te l'assure.

-Nous devons aller le sauver. Coûte que coûte.

-Je serais de ton coté. Pour te soutenir.

-J'ai peur Alice.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons le sauver.

-Je fais le bon choix ?

-Tu fais le bon choix. C'est quelqu'un de bien maintenant. Il te mérite assurément.

-Merci Alice.

...

_oO°

...

Le conseil de famille promettait d'être animé. Entre raison et passion le dialogue est toujours difficile. J'affutais mes arguments.

-Bien. Donc après nous avoir bassiné pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, tu changes d'avis juste au moment où il faudrait se faire discret ?

-Oui Jasper.

-Explique-moi.

-Nous nous sommes bien trop impliqués. J'aurais voulu ne pas être concernée mais maintenant qu'il est aux mains des Volturi c'est différent. Je les ai vu l'attaquer Jazz. Ils vont le torturer et le tuer j'en suis convaincue. Je ne supporte pas leur comportement envers un innocent. Il faut que cela cesse.

-Tu es consciente que c'est Volterra ? C'est déclencher une guerre ouverte avec le clan le plus puissant au monde ?

-Je vous avais prévenus. Vous n'avez pas écouté. Il se passe ce que j'ai prédit depuis le début. Et maintenant que ça arrive, vous laisseriez tomber parce que l'enjeu devient trop grand pour vous ? Je ne peux pas décemment vous laisser faire cela. C'est lâche et irresponsable.

-Bella a raison, allons casser la gueule à ces Volturi une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, ils sont nombreux et puissants.

-Je suis désolée Bella. Tu as raison, mais je ne peux risquer la vie d'Emmett. Ca m'est impossible.

-Fallait y penser avant et s'élever contre tout cela dés le début. Pas question de vous défiler maintenant.

-Il n'est pas question de nous défiler. Il n'est pas question non plus de faire n'importe quoi.

-Tu proposes donc quelle solution Jasper ?

-Il faut être prudent et réfléchir à un plan sérieux.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Chaque minute compte maintenant.

-Alice ?

-Trop de paramètres entrent en jeu. Mais personnellement je suis d'accord avec Bella. Nous devons y aller.

-OUUAIIII... Trop fort sœurette ! S'enthousiasma Emmett.

-Jazz ?

-Alice est pour. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas bien que je désapprouve.

-Rose ?

-Je vous suis. Je ferais mon possible. Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons nous défiler au dernier moment.

- Esmée ?

- Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, quelque soit votre décision.

-Lestat ?

-C'est de la folie pure. Hors de question que je vous accompagne. Je ne me mettrais pas les Volturi à dos. Surtout pour aller sauver un humain. Je vous attendrais à Rome.

Sa décision, bien que prévisible, me décevait.

-Bien, je pense que nous ne devons pas attaquer de front. Nous ne serions pas vainqueurs. Allons demander audience aux Volturi et plaider officiellement la cause d'Edward. Ça limitera leur marge de manœuvre, même si ça reste énormément risqué et hasardeux.

-Je prends immédiatement contact avec eux. J'averti aussi le plus grand nombre de nos amis, la situation doit être connue de tous. Ensuite nous irons chasser et nous partirons.

-C'est parfait. C'est la meilleure des solutions.

Edward…. Je viens te sauver mon amour… Tiens le coup…

* * *

**C'est encore court mais je re-poste mercredi, l'attente sera de courte durée ;)  
**

:(_8^(|)


	9. Le messager

**Le message d'Edward du pov Seth. Puis un mini pov de chaque Cullen pour la route, vous trouverez facilement de qui il s'agit :)**

**De quoi vous faire patienter jusqu'à samedi ;)**

**.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent et me motivent par leurs reviews. Vivi en tête :P**

**.**

**Dislamer: Tout appartient à S.M. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages. Merci S.**

**.  
**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**

* * *

**

POV SETH

-Incompréhensible. Comment peut-il nous demander cela. C'est impensable surtout de sa part. Il doit être manipulé par ces sangsues. Ils ont perverti son âme.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange de sa part Léah. Mais je n'ai rien senti de tel dans son esprit. Il doit vraiment avoir une excellente raison pour demander cela.

-Mais quand même Sam, repris Paul, c'est Jake quoi, merde. Tu le connais !

-Justement. Venant de lui, ça donne d'autant plus d'importance à la chose.

-Je suis d'accord. Ça a l'air important pour Jake. Et si il nous le demande, c'est qu'il est persuadé que c'est indispensable et que nous ne risquons rien. Je suis prêt à y aller.

-Ben voyons Seth. Bien sur que est prêt à y aller, foufou comme tu es.

-Qui foufou ? Répète ça pour voir.

J'attrapais Quil par le cou en lui frictionnant les cheveux.

-Arrêtez c'est sérieux merde, tenta Umbry avant de prendre une cuisse de poulet dans l'œil.

-Haaaaa ouais ! Attendez que je vous chope...

-Quil, Seth...Seth...Seth... Umbry... Quil... Arrêtez bordel... Aie ... Umbry viens ici...

- STOP

La voie puissance de Sam remit instantanément de l'ordre.

-Un peu de calme. Nous devons réfléchir. Je prends en compte que les Cullen n'ont jamais violé notre traité. Carlisle Cullen est même des plus prévenants envers les humains et son investissement à l'Hôpital de Forks est à remarquer.

De plus c'est Jake, le plus déterminé dans sa lutte contre les sangsues. Son désir de les combattre est souvent plus fort que sa raison. Que cette demande vienne de lui est particulièrement importante.

...

Silence.

Tout le monde est tourné vers Sam qui réfléchit, gardant un long moment sa tête entre ses mains.

Quand il nous regarde enfin, la décision est prise.

...

-Je décide d'accéder à sa demande. Seth ira porter le message, nous resterons à proximité au cas où.

-Ouaiiii... Super... merci Sam

-Foutaises, grogna Léa...

-Chouchou..

-Quoi ? Répète Quil ?

-Suffit, la décision est prise. Seth, tu iras demain matin.

-Aie..

-Nom de...

...

Je ne dormais pas de la nuit. La tension était à son maximum. J'allais rencontrer les Cullen. Enfin. J'étais impatient et anxieux. J'avais déjà combattu des vampires avec la meute. Mais là, aller leur parler. Aux Cullen en plus. Carlisle m'avait déjà soigné à l'hôpital lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'étais assez casse-coup. C'était quelqu'un de doux et d'attentionné. Après ma transformation, j'avais été surpris d'apprendre ce qu'il était. Et bien sur je n'avais pas eu le droit d'avoir le moindre contact avec leur famille.

Je me passais et repassais le message que nous avait fait passer Jake. Je m'imaginais chez les Cullen, en train de leur parler. J'aurais souhaité en apprendre plus sur eux. Sur leur mode de vie, sur la façon dont ils chassent. Ce qui les occupe au quotidien. Bien sur Sam ne me laissera pas leur poser toutes ces questions, mais d'avoir un contact avec eux, c'était plus qu'inespéré. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Jake pour cette opportunité.

-Seth, maugréa Quil. Arrête de bouger comme un vers de terre, tu m'empêches de dormir.

Je lui colle mon coussin dans le museau.

-Seth, Quil, qu'est ce que vous faites en pleine nuit bordel. Arrêtez merde. Aie… Haaaa Ouaiii ? Prends ca… Et ca… et… Aie…

...

Toute la meute se poste à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison des Cullen. Les consignes de Sam sont claires et précises. Je délivre uniquement le message. Je ne parle de rien d'autre. Et si je suis attaqué, la meute fondra sur eux.

On prend le minimum de risque mais je ne serais pas transformé, ils n'auront donc pas de contact télépathique avec moi ce qui rend l'opération délicate.

La tension est palpable dans la meute. Léah a encore piqué une crise ce matin. Sam a du intervenir pour la calmer c'est dire ! Lui qui nous laisse une liberté presque totale, d'ordinaire.

J'ai les jambes qui flageolent en regardant la superbe bâtisse des Cullen. Une immense maison de bois et de verre. Impressionnante, imposante, comme les Cullen.

…

Je me présente à la porte tel un petit garçon que j'étais.

Une blonde antipathique m'ouvre.

-Carlisle ! Ya un chien errant devant la porte !

-Carlisle apparait rapidement l'air d'abord surpris, puis m'accueille avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Seth Clearwater, ça alors ! Que fais-tu là mon petit ?

Les autres me regardent comme si j'allais leur piquer leur gamelle.

-Je viens porter un message.

-Un message ? De Sam ?

-Non, d'Edward.

Ils restent stupéfaits.

-Edward ? Comment ? Rentre, rentre...

-J'ai pas le droit de rentrer

-Bien sur, je comprends.

Je sors le petit papier de ma poche pour ne rien oublier. Tous étaient pendus à mes babines, totalement immobiles et blanc comme des statues. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre.

-Il demande de vous dire:

-' Je suis à Volterra, invité par les Volturi. Aro m'a dit que vous projetez de venir me voir. Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'aurais pas le temps de vous recevoir. J'ai des affaires à régler avec eux et je suis extrêmement occupé. Ils ont toutes les réponses à mes questions mais je dois étudier leurs archives qui sont, il faut le dire, sensationnelles. Il faut que je reste un certain temps ici. Je rentrerais en contact avec vous dès que possible pour vous expliquer la situation. Ne venez surtout pas. Les Volturi n'ont pas apprécié votre dernière rencontre, il leur faut du temps pour se calmer. Je vous embrasse tous (beurk). Carlisle, Esmée, Bella, Lestat, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Vous me manquez. A bientôt-Edward'

Et pour Alice.

' Tu avais raison. Je te remercie. '

Ils restaient de marbre.

-Merci Seth. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de t'être chargé du message. Tu remercieras aussi Sam et passeras nos amitiés à toute ta famille. Comment avez-vous eu ce message ?

-J'ai pas le droit de le dire.

-Ok. Bien. Merci encore.

-Sam demande en retour que vous le préveniez si quoique ce soit devait nous concerner, de prêt ou de loin, dans cette affaire.

-Ce sera fait, assure l'en.

Je regagnais la meute, fier de moi. Sam était perplexe. Pourquoi Jake aurait-il voulu ce contact, lui qui déteste au plus haut point ces monstres ?

...

_oO°

...

..

.

POVs ?

...

Je rejoignais les autres. Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Si Edward voulait passer un message, il aurait très bien pu le faire en personne. Pourquoi contacter les loups ? Pourquoi juste avant notre départ ? Il veut nous prévenir que les Volturi sont au courant de notre visite et nous dissuader de venir. Certainement pour nous prévenir d'un piège. Mais il n'est pas libre de ses mouvements. Son message était plutôt rassurant. Il est en bonne santé et est capable de soutirer des informations aux Volturi. Il veut peut-être temporisé, en découvrir plus sur eux et sur lui ? En tous cas plus question d'aller à Volterra si nous sommes attendus et qu'ils estiment que nous les avons défiés. Nous ne sommes pas de force à les affronter s'ils nous attaquent.

...

Pauvre petit, nous n'avons pas su lui venir en aide. Son sort nous échappe maintenant. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour lui. Son message ne me rassure pas et je serais inquiète tant qu'il ne sera pas de retour à la maison.

...

Incroyable. Un sale cabot plein de puces qui vient s'occuper des affaires de notre clan. Je vais avoir son odeur de chien pouilleux dans le nez toute la journée. Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir à aller à Volterra. Emmett sera en sécurité. La situation semble se régler d'elle même apparemment et Edward semble aller bien. Tant mieux, je préfère ça.

...

Bordel. C'est un faux c'est sur. On devrait aller faire cracher leurs sales crocs à ces cabots pour qu'ils nous disent la vérité sur ce message. Et ensuite aller régler leur compte à ces Volturi qui nous pompent depuis trop longtemps. On sera de retour avant Chicago-LA c'est certain. Edward sera content de voir le match avec moi samedi.

...

Son message sonne totalement faux. Il se passe quelque chose de pas net et je suis d'autant plus inquiet que les loups sont impliqués. Invité mon œil. Si les Volturi invitaient à Volterra ça se saurait. Prisonnier oui. Dans leurs sales geôles pourries sous la ville, au milieu des rats, c'est certain. Il faut tenter quelque chose. Mais si effectivement Aro est au courant de notre venue, notre marge de manœuvre est infime. Peu de solutions s'offrent à nous et la plus sage serait l'attente. Mais attendre quoi ? Il faut en parler avec Alice, on aura une vision plus claire de la situation.

...

Tant pis pour Rome. Je vais partir pour la France pour enterrer ma vie de garçon... ainsi que quelques jolies parisiennes.

...

...Un cachot... Aro... Ils ont décidés... Il leur fait peur... Ils vont le détruire... Dans trois jours... Sous l'horloge... A minuit précise...  
Nous devons agir. Je dois le faire pour lui et pour Bella. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Le chagrin l'anéantirait….  
Ils vivront ensemble…. Ou ils mourront ensemble. Pas d'autre choix possible…

...

J'ai mis un long moment à reprendre mes esprits. Mon cerveau était figé. Comme disjoncté après avoir été frappé par la foudre. Je croyais avoir atteint le fond avec son départ mais je me trompais.  
Ils le tiennent. Ils vont le torturer. Puis ils vont le détruire. Je l'avais senti. Je le savais. Et c'est ma faute. Je ne l'admettrais pas. J'ai besoin de le savoir vivant. Vivant est heureux. Même sans moi. Je pars immédiatement. Seule s'il le faut. Rien ne m'arrêtera.

...

* * *

**:°**

**Reprise du POV Edward samedi ;)  
**


	10. Je t'aime

**Retour sur le POV Edward. On se rapproche de la fin. **

**Quoique je devrais poster un POV Bella qui reprendrait après le message de Seth aux Cullen. Si vous êtes sages :D**

**.**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à SM. Merci SM.**

**.**

**Vivi je t'aime  
**

**.  
**

**Bonne lecture (~)3**

**

* * *

**_-"" Edward.""_

_- Oui Jake._

_- ""C'est fait...""_

_- Merci Jake. Je peux mourir en paix._

_-"" Mon frère Seth, le moins impulsif, ira les prévenir. Il saura se contrôler et c'est le seul assez fou pour te faire confiance et se pointer seul chez des vampires.""_

_- Crois moi Jake. Il ne craint absolument rien. Ils sont..._

_- "" Blablablablabla... Je veux rien entendre. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça""_

_- Tu as bien transmis les messages ?_

_- "" Oui. T'inquiète. Il leur expliquera tout. Surtout qu'il ne faut pas venir ici. En aucun cas. Que tu vas bien, que tu restes au service des Volturi un certain temps et que tu les embrasses (beurk)""_

_- Et ?_

_- "" Oui aussi, un merci particulier à Alice. 'Elle avait raison'. ""_

_- Bien, nickel. J'aurais aimé te rendre la pareille. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir l'occasion. Je sais ce que ça te coute. Merci._

_- ""Arrête Edward, tu vas me faire pleurer.""_

_- C'est bon la télépathie dans votre meute._

_-"" Oui, c'est bien de garder le contact quand on est loin de ceux qu'on aime.""_

_- Tu l'as dit..._

* * *

...

Ça faisait des jours que j'étais dans cette cage. Je n'avais rien ressenti de spécial. Pourquoi Aro était**-**il si inquiet ? Pourquoi allait-il se débarrasser de moi alors qu'il désirait ardemment me garder comme un joyau de sa collection ?

Mon sort était fixé en tous cas. Ça sera dimanche à minuit juste. Pour la grande joie de tout le monde ici. Sauf de mon compagnon d'infortune. Jacob Black, le loup roux, mon poteau Jake. Les Volturi interdiront l'accès à la ville pour une procession extraordinaire. Et seuls des humains triés sur le volet et passant pas une agence de voyage d'un genre très spécial pourront assister aux festivités.

En d'autres temps j'aurais été satisfait de cette fin.

En d'autres temps j'aurais été indifférent à cette fin.

En d'autres temps j'aurais tout tenté pour l'éviter et retrouver Bella.

Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus. Je ne souhaite pas mourir pourtant. Mais Bella est heureuse et c'est ce qui compte. Je trouve ça juste... Dommage... Dommage de mourir alors que je commençais à comprendre tant de choses. J'aurais du moins gaspiller mon temps, croyant que l'éternité était à moi.

- " Tu es bien pensif mon poteau ! "

- Tu parles, finir rôtir ça n'a rien de réjouissant."

- "Je suis désolé mon poteau. J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour toi"

- Mais tu l'as fait Jake. Je pars sans remord.

- "Tu parles, un petit message, c'était rien."

- Tu as sauvé la vie de gens bien Jake. Et ça, ça compte.

- Par contre je n'aurais pas le temps de te retourner le service.

- "Pas de ça entre nous Edward."

- Quand même. J'aurais aimé.

Notre geôlier arrivait avec la gamelle. Jake aura encore double ration. Pour peu de temps encore.

...

_oO°

Samedi soir, ils viennent me chercher.

- Suis-nous.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Jane. Après vous Félix, je vous en prie.

- Fais pas le malin.

- Bye Jake.

Je rejoins des appartements luxueux pendant que Jake hurle à la mort comme seuls les loups savent le faire.

Je patiente un moment sous la garde anxieuse de Jane, Felix et une dizaine de gardes encapuchonnés en toges rouges. Je lis distinctement leurs pensées. Ils ont peur de moi. Et j'en joue. L'air sûr. Le regard perçant. Je dévisage quiconque ose me regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe le regard. Seul Jane et Felix le soutiennent mais non sans malaise. J'en profite largement.

On passe ensuite dans une salle de bains Romaine. Immense. Des colonnes, des mosaïques. Des statues de marbre et de granit. Huit bassins carrés de trois fois trois mètres contenant divers liquides de couleurs différentes et aux senteurs colorées. Une rosace impressionnante donne un éclairage particulier à la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère paisible. La rosace représente trois vampires au premier plan et Volterra en fond.

Six vampires femelles apparaissent par la porte du fond. Vêtues de somptueux costumes de voiles multicolores et portant de fins bijoux dorés.

Ils me déshabillent du regard, avant d'ôter mes vêtements. Leurs regards rouge braise me désirent. Mais Jane veille et au moindre croc sorti, l'infortunée se recule en sifflant comme frappée d'un arc électrique.

Jane. Son seul plaisir est la souffrance des autres. Sa seule jouissance.

Elles me lavent consciencieusement utilisant des savons précieux et des éponges naturelles. J'invitais Jane dans mon bain ce qui la fit bouillir de rage.

Je suis ensuite plongé dans un bain de lait et massé longuement. Puis je passe dans une huile parfumée à la cannelle. Je suis rasé de prêt, épilé totalement, manucuré. Puis on s'occupe de mes cheveux. Démêlés, coupés, massés et coiffés.

On me passe enfin une tunique bleu marine brodé d'or du plus mauvais goût.

Pourquoi mon séjour n'a t-il pas été comme cela tout le temps ?

Je rentre dans une autre salle. Une salle de repos où se mélangent sculptures, fleurs, arbres, peintures, mosaïques, plantes et cascades. Je tiens compagnie aux carpes Koï un moment avant de m'occuper de Felix. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire de mal ,sauf impérieuse nécessité.

-Alors mon p'ti gars ? Ça boum ? Je te croyais vraiment plus costaud. Tu ne m'as pas franchement impressionné la dernière fois. T'as du passer pour une fillette devant Aro. Fais gaffe Felixounet, ta Jane va aller trouver un vrai mec ailleurs si tu te ramollis.

Il serre les dents.

Le temps passe. Aro Caius et Marcus me rejoignent. Aro souffre de devoir me sacrifier. Caius est paisible. Sa décision est prise. Me tuer. Marcus et bien, c'est Marcus. Plus rien ne semble pouvoir l'intéresser.

-Voilà Edward, nous sommes au bout du chemin.

-Parle pour moi.

Sourire crispé.

-La liberté de ton de celui qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Un joyau que nous ne connaitrons jamais. Considère-toi comme privilégié mon bon Edward.

-Je goute à ce privilège depuis des jours mon cher Aro.

-Il me coûte de te quitter mon ami. Je dois pourtant te laisser et partir présider la cérémonie.

-Quelle belle cérémonie ca va être, garde moi une place de choix, que je n'en manque pas une miette.

-Ne soit pas si amer Edward. Tout à un début, et une fin, il ne faut rien regretter.

-Bien sur. J'ai connu quelques unes de ces fins. Je devrais être habitué.

-Je dois te laisser maintenant.

-Une dernière question Aro. Qu'est-il arrivé aux précédents immortels ?

-Nous n'en savons malheureusement rien. A tout à l'heure Edward.

Lire dans son esprit est d'une facilité déconcertante.

.

Il semble que lorsqu'un clan trop puissant menace le fragile équilibre existant, un immortel apparaisse. Il s'agit d'un humain qui acquiert un immense pourvoir pour accomplir sa tache : Détruire les chefs de ce clan. Il redeviendrait sitôt sa mission finie un humain mortel tout à fait normal. Comment peut-on redevenir un "humain-mortel-tout-à-fait-normal" dans ce monde de fous ?

Quelle importance. Que le prochain s'acquitte de la sale besogne à ma place.

Je passe les derniers moments d'attente à me remémorer le regard de Bella. Le tout premier regard. Celui qui enchaina à jamais mon cœur. Ses yeux couleurs miel emplis de surprise dans lesquels j'avais cru lire de l'amour pour moi. Garder cette chimère à mon esprit me réconforte.

Pourquoi devrais-je ne pas profiter de ce doux mirage ? J'en avais gagné le droit non ?

Juste un tout petit fantasme réconfortant avant mon dernier souffle. Bella qui m'aime. Juste un peu...

...

Je sèche mes yeux et vais observer la cérémonie depuis une fenêtre. Une immense procession aux flambeaux. Un long dragon de feu qui serpente à travers les ruelles de Volterra. Des chants et des cantiques. Un spectacle hors du commun. La foule est dense. Des hordes de vampires venus fêter dignement mon assassinat dans la liesse générale. Je lis leurs esprits tortueux. Ils me haïssent. Les Volturi leurs ont dressé un tableau peu flatteur de ma personne. Un tueur sanguinaire qui vient pour tous les détruire, un à un. Chacun voudrait être celui qui allumera le bucher. Chacun voudrait tenter sa chance et planter ses crocs dans mon cou. Je ricanais à l'idée que seul Jazz avait eu cet "honneur".

Je pourrais participer aux festivités seulement comme dessert. Le clou du spectacle. L'apothéose.

...

Le soir, je suis escorté sous bonne garde jusqu'à la place publique. L'horloge frappe neuf heures lorsque je suis solidement arrimé à mon bucher. Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur la chaine en acier, énorme.

Les dignitaires, dont Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Jane, et d'autres vieux et moins vieux sont aux premières loges. Puis la garde personnelle des dignitaires. Puis deux rangées de gardes d'élite. Puis la foule.

La cérémonie continue. Aro prend la parole en italien. Je résumais à peu près ceci:

'Aujourd'hui est le jour ou nous avons vaincu le destin. Aujourd'hui nous nous libérons des millénaires de malédiction. Rien ne pourra plus nous atteindre. Nous sommes tels des dieux parmi les moutons et notre empire est infini. Festoyez mes amis car cette nuit sera inoubliable. Festoyez mes amis car ce soir nous anéantissons le démon. '

A peu de choses prés, mon italien étant bien rouillé.

Des cars de touristes sont mélangés à la foule de vampires. Passé l'émerveillement devant tant de fastes, la situation dégénère rapidement dès les premières gouttes de sang versées. Des cris affolés, un effroi innommable. Ces pauvres humains se font massacrer dans une boucherie effroyable. Je comprends parfaitement Jake à cet instant précis. Des monstres. Des sangsues. Des abominations.

Je ferme les yeux et l'image de ma douce Bella me réconforte.

Le festin est fini. Ils sont enfin repus. L'horloge tinte trois petits coups. Moins le quart. Félix et Jane sont aux anges, aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle. Aro se lance dans un discourt passionné et sûrement passionnant que je n'ai pas le cœur à essayer de comprendre. Je contemple la foule qui me contemple.

...

_oO°

Je LA vois. Comme une hallucination. Cachée par la foule. Encapuchonnée de rouge comme beaucoup d'autres. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Est-ce un improbable plan de sauvetage ? Ou vient-elle vérifier que je disparaisse définitivement ? Que de questions inutiles. J'ausculte la foule. Je ne trouve qu'Alice juste à coté de Bella. Je me concentre sur elle. Je ne lis rien. Le néant total. Un silence effrayant. Nous sommes séparés par une armée entière et une foule acquise aux Volturi qui scande ma mort. Je m'imprègne de son visage. Je la vois comme au premier jour. Belle, envoutante. Désirable. La revoir une dernière fois. Mon vœu est exaucé. Je peux mourir tranquille.

Douze coups sonnent. Un loup hurle à la mort. Je fixe toujours mon amour lorsque le bucher s'enflamme.

Des gardes encerclent Bella et Alice. Bella tombe à genou. Elle semble pleurer d'ici. Un garde la prend par le bras et essaie de la relever. Elle me fixe toujours, son esprit aussi vide que le néant. Comment son esprit peut-il être aussi vide de pensées ? Pourquoi je n'entends pas sa douce voix mélodieuse ?

Elle me fixe. Elle est trainée maintenant par deux gardes qui l'éloignent de moi. Elle ferme les yeux. C'est dur, très dur de la voir ainsi.

.

-"NE PARS PAS EDWARD, JE T'EN SUPPLIE. JE T'AIME, JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI. RESTE AVEC MOI MON AMOUR"

La phrase me frappe de plein fouet comme une déferlante. Le désespoir de sa voix me brise l'âme. Elle disparaît à l'angle de la rue. J'entre dans une fureur inouïe. Je ne peux la laisser captive des Volturi. Qu'ils me volent ma vie, soit, mais qu'ils ne touchent pas à celle que j'aime.

…

* * *

**Vivement mercredi, la suite... :D**


	11. Fallait pas l'énerver

**JE SUIS A LA BOURRE! Désolé :D je poste en vitesse.  
**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**__oO°_

_Je LA vois. Comme une hallucination. Cachée par la foule. Encapuchonnée de rouge comme beaucoup d'autres. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Est-ce un improbable plan de sauvetage ? Ou vient-elle vérifier que je disparaisse définitivement ? Que de questions inutiles. J'ausculte la foule. Je ne trouve qu'Alice juste à coté de Bella. Je me concentre sur elle. Je ne lis rien. Le néant total. Un silence effrayant. Nous sommes séparés par une armée entière et une foule acquise aux Volturi qui scande ma mort. Je m'imprègne de son visage. Je la vois comme au premier jour. Belle, envoutante. Désirable. La revoir une dernière fois. Mon vœu est exaucé. Je peux mourir tranquille._

_Douze coups sonnent. Un loup hurle à la mort. Je fixe toujours mon amour lorsque le bucher s'enflamme._

_Des gardes encerclent Bella et Alice. Bella tombe à genou. Elle semble pleurer d'ici. Un garde la prend par le bras et essaie de la relever. Elle me fixe toujours, son esprit aussi vide que le néant. Comment son esprit peut-il être aussi vide de pensées ? Pourquoi je n'entends pas sa douce voix mélodieuse ?_

_Elle me fixe. Elle est trainée maintenant par deux gardes qui l'éloignent de moi. Elle ferme les yeux. C'est dur, très dur de la voir ainsi._

_._

_-"NE PARS PAS EDWARD, JE T'EN SUPPLIE. JE T'AIME, JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI. RESTE AVEC MOI MON AMOUR"_

_La phrase me frappe de plein fouet comme une déferlante. Le désespoir de sa voix me brise l'âme. Elle disparaît à l'angle de la rue. J'entre dans une fureur inouïe. Je ne peux la laisser captive des Volturi. Qu'ils me volent ma vie, soit, mais qu'ils ne touchent pas à celle que j'aime._

* * *

...

Les flammes lèchent mes jambes. Mais la douleur n'est plus qu'une simple information. Je tire sur mes chaînes qui se distendent facilement et finissent par céder.

Je marche au milieu du brasier d'un pas lent mais décidé. Je comprends pourquoi je suis ici. Pour arrêter ce massacre. Pour les arrêter eux.

Les grands pontes sont saisis d'effroi.

Jane et Alec me fixent. Félix et Démétri se rapprochent autant que les flammes leur permettent. Je sors du bucher le sourire aux lèvres. La douleur de Jane n'est elle aussi qu'une simple information. Les jumeaux se regardent étonnés avant de suivre la garde vers le château sur l'ordre d'Aro.

Je saisi une épaisse tige métallique d'un bon mètre cinquante servant à maintenir les buches, puis j'entre dans l'arène. Félix plaque une fois de plus ses mains sur mes tempes. Une fois de trop. Les fourmillements de son pouvoir sont vain. Je l'embroche d'un coup sec en le fixant dans les yeux.

Un amas de vampires se jette sur moi.

Des milliers de morsures s'ouvrent et se referment sur tout mon corps.

Je tire ma tige métallique et Félix s'enfuit apeuré. Je commence à faire virevolter mon arme en tous sens. Il est impossible qu'elle ne touche pas une demi-douzaine de vampires à chaque passage tant la foule est dense.

Les plus éloignés ne sachant exactement ce qui se passe pousse vers moi. Des bras et des jambes volent. Des têtes tombent. Les corps s'entassent à grande vitesse. Le feu du bucher se propage aux corps inertes. Je déchiquette tout ce qui est a porté de main dans un bruit incessant de pierre qui éclate.

Pendant de longs instants c'est la cohue la plus totale.

Puis la foule s'éclaircit. Les plus lucides s'enfuient en courant. Les autres périssent après avoir au mieux, gouté à ma peau indemne.

Un cercle de quelques mètres s'instaure autour de moi. Je passe une toge rouge, ma vilaine toge bleu étant brulée, déchirée, trouée, froissée, salie,… Disons simplement que je ne suis plus présentable.

J'avance d'un pas décidé vers le château.

La porte gigantesque explose dans un fracas épouvantable.

Au diable les sculptures !

Une trentaine de gardes rouges m'attendent pour leur dernier combat. Ma vaillante tige métallique ne faiblit pas dans un bruit de marbre qui explose et qui ne s'arrête pas.

Lacère, coupe, éventre.

Trente corps inertes ne tardent pas à joncher le sol. J'enflamme la pièce puis file aux geôles. J'y retrouve notre charmant geôlier et mon ami Jake qui me regarde ahuri. Je coupe en deux notre garde avant de l'enflammer avec la torche du mur.

-« Edward ?... »

J'arrache d'un coup sec deux barreaux de la cellule de Jake toujours immobile.

- alors Jake. Toujours prêt a croquer du vampire ou tu t'es ramolli ?

- " plus que jamais mon poteau. J'ai des mois de frustration en réserve. Finalement tu me rends mon service au centuple Edward. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant."

Une sangsue apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jake se jette immédiatement sur lui, il n'a même pas le temps de réagir. Les puissants crocs du loup se plantent dans son coup. Le malheureux se débat un peu, agrippant la fourrure épaisse dont il arrache une bonne poignée.

Jake ne relève pas et fini le travail d'un coup de mâchoire sec.

Nous remontons et décimons chacun des vampires croisés. Le chaos est total. Ils courent en tous sens.

Jake en a presque mal aux mâchoires à force de déchiqueter.

Le château est désert. Plus rien ne bouge.

- Beau travail Jake. Il faut que j'aille finir le boulot. Tu devrais partir rejoindre les tiens.

- "Hors de question mon poteau. On sortira ensemble, quand tout sera totalement fini. Tu vas pas passer pour le héros tout seul non plus ?"

Je souris, il est décidément de très bonne compagnie.

Nous rejoignons la salle de Pierre. Nous nous débarrassons des quelques gardes rouges restants. Puis je pousse l'immense porte métallique.

Aro et Caius nous regardent les yeux emplis d'effroi. Marcus est de marbre. Jane et Alec s'escriment à nous délivrer leur médecine qui ne marche pas étrangement sur Jake. Démétri et Felix sont prêts au combat.

Je repère Bella et Alice au fond de la salle, enchainées au mur. Bella est concentrée.

Jake bondit le premier bien sur. Directement sur Félix qui l'attrape par la fourrure et le projette au plafond à plus de dix mètres de hauteur. Il retombe lourdement dans un gémissement.

La tête de Démétri roule sur les pavés. Je racle la pointe de mon arme improvisée sur le sol. Le crissement de la pierre crispe mes adversaires.  
Les morsures reprennent de plus belle.  
Les cinq vampires sont sur moi. Je n'en ai cure.

Je les repousse aisément dans les sifflements aigus et les grognements de bête.

D'un arc de cercle parfait, je scie Alec au niveau du tronc. Un cri de terreur de Jane emplie la pièce. Cette fois, c'est elle qui souffre, ce n'est qu'une infime partie de la peine qu'elle mérite.

J'avance et décapite Marcus sans un mot, immobile tel un objet inanimé.

Caius l'enragé me saute à la gorge tandis que Félix m'enserre avec la force de dix éléphants.

Je lui arrache les bras avant de lui pulvériser la tête d'un coup de ma bien aimée tige.

Je bataille ferme avec Caius. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il était aussi rapide et agile. Il se bat comme un diable et m'atteint à de multiples reprises, fort heureusement sans conséquences. Je lance mon arme telle un javelot, il traverse Caius de part en part et va se ficher dans le mur. Cela le ralentit un peu. J'arrive enfin à le coincer dans un angle de la pièce. Je suis derrière lui, lui immobilisant le cou et un bras. Il se débat toujours avec vigueur tel un poisson entre mes doigts et j'ai du mal à l'achever.

Finalement il s'écroule démembré au milieu de la pièce.

Je regarde ensuite Jane, prostrée contre le mur. Ses yeux sont pétris d'effroi.

-Ed…

Je lui ôte la tête d'un coup sec sans l'ombre d'un remord.

…

Tout devint étrangement calme.

…  
- Alors Aro ? Sens-tu le privilège de celui qui n'a plus rien à perdre maintenant ? Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu organiser un spectacle grandiose comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

Il reste muet, saisi par la peur. Je m'approche lentement.

-Tu as perdu ta légendaire hospitalité ? Tu ne daignes pas adresser la parole à ton hôte ?

Je m'approche toujours.

-Edward. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours soutenu. Je ne voulais pas cette fin.

-MENTEUR !

Son mouvement de recul m'exaspère.

-Tu ne voulais pas cette fin, POUR TOI. Mais tu n'aurais pas hésité à détruire les CULLEN. Tu n'aurais pas hésité à détruite Bella, alors même qu'elle n'est pas une menace pour toi. Tu ne fais que détruire tous ceux que tu ne peux avoir, inlassablement.

-Je peux vous laisser partir. Caius n'est plus là pour l'interdire. Je peux vous fournir tout ce que vous pouvez rêver. Le pouvoir. La connaissance. Tout sera votre. Edward. Réfléchis à ce que tu peux devenir. Le nouveau maitre de Volterra. Tant que je serais en vie ton pouvoir sera intact. Tu seras invincible.

Sa pitoyable proposition, qui n'avait comme unique but que de sauver sa propre existence, me fit éclater de rire.

-Décidément Aro, malgré ton vieil âge, il y a des notions que tu seras toujours incapable de comprendre.

-Edward, ne gâche pas ton exceptionnelle capacité.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je veux garder ce pouvoir ?

-Edward mon ami. Considère la situation. Si tu me détruis, tu redeviendras immédiatement mortel. Fragile. Je t'offre la vie éternelle auprès de celle que tu aimes passionnément. Une vie de luxe, un empire à la hauteur de ta force dont tu serais le souverain. J'ai l'expérience. Je pourrais te conseiller, te guider. Bella… Arggg…

Je l'attrape avec force par le cou en sifflant entre mes dents. Son nom dans sa bouche infâme me met hors de moi. Je repense à ce qu'il voulait faire. Tuer les Cullen. Tuer Bella.

…  
Sa tête rejoint celle des autres dans un coin de la pièce.

C'en est fini.

Jake était humain et inconscient. Je ne pouvais faire grand chose pour lui. Je rejoignais les filles.

Je tirais sur leurs chaînes mais ne réussis qu'à me blesser la main. Je cachais le sang qui coulait entre mes doigts pour épargner Alice et Bella et supportais la douleur.

- Voilà. C'est terminé. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Enfin dès que j'aurais trouvé la clé de vos fers.

- Edward...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella. Je vais bien. Je suis en paix avec moi même.

Elle m'attrape par le col, me tirant vers elle et pose ses lèvres fraiches aux arômes fruités sur mes lèvres brulantes. Nos langues se lancent dans un exquis ballet.

Quelle étrange sensation le premier baisé d'amour passionné.

...

Comme une douleur qui vous transperce des côtes jusqu'au plexus en passant par les poumons.

Je m'écroule heureux dans les bras de Bella dans une agitation sans importance.

Ma valeureuse tige de fer s'est retournée finalement contre moi, dépassant de mes chairs meurtries , au milieu de ma poitrine ensanglantée...

...

* * *

**Je sais. C'est sadique comme presque fin :P  
**

**Alors sur le conseil de Vivi, review=Teaser ;)  
**


	12. Sauvetage

**Voilà pour la fin de mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire et la publier.**

**J'ai vraiment pris plaisir aussi à lire et à répondre à vos reviews sympathiques qui font chaud au cœur.**

**Je remercie donc tous ceux et celles qui sont en train de lire ce dernier chapitre (presque dernier en fait).**

**Et plus particulièrement Vivi sans qui cette histoire n'existerait pas.**

**Gros bisous :*  
**

**.  
**

**Je posterais un épilogue la semaine prochaine pour que vous sachiez quand même ce que devient tout ce petit monde sympathique.  
**

**Encore merci à tous et toutes, et gros bisous :*  
**

**Iou.**

**.**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Disclamer: Comme d'Hab, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire tordue que je vous ai présentée, L'univers et les personnages Twiligth appartiennent uniquement à Stephenie Meyer. Merci Stephenie.**

* * *

.

POV BELLA

Je deviens folle.

Mes frères et sœurs s'installent pour le sacro saint conseil de famille. Mais ceci est déjà derrière moi. Je file à près de 300km/h sur la 90, direction l'aéroport international de Seattle. En plein jour. Mon iPhone à l'oreille. Je suis en train d'affréter un jet privé pour l'Italie.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je le jette sur la banquette arrière.

Je gare la Vanquish directement dans le hangar et embarque.

-Bonjour Mlle Cullen, je...

-Bonjour, je suis pressée merci. Décollez au plus tôt.

Le temps de régler les dernières formalités et l'escalier escamotable commence à se relever, puis se rabaisse. Je boue intérieurement.

JE JURE QUE SI CET AVION NE DÉCOLLE PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT, JE BOUFFE UN PILOTE !

-Bonjour Mlle Cullen, je...

-Bonjour, je suis pressée merci. Décollez immédiatement dans l'intérêt de votre pilote.

...

-Alice ? Comment ?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas conduire plus vite que moi non ?

-Tu ne peux pas venir.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Tu crois ?

L'avion commence à rouler.

-Mesdames, veuillez attacher vos ceintures s'il vous plait, voici la carte des prestations à bord, permettez moi de...

-Écoutez bien. La seule prestation que je veuille, c'est arriver le plus vite possible à Rome. Si votre pilote pousse ce coucou à fond jusque là, le pourboire sera très, TRES, conséquent, du genre totalement indécent. Compris ?

-Bien sur mesdames, ne vous inquiétez pas, le pilote est un ancien de l'USAF.

-Bien, dommage qu'il n'aie pas gardé son F16.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens avec toi. J'ai prévenu les autres, ils nous rejoignent au plus vite.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Rappelle-les et annule. Invente ce que tu veux, mais qu'ils ne viennent pas.

-Impossible, j'ai laissé mon portable sur la banquette arrière de la Porsche.

-Grrrrrr... Tu es impossible Alice Cullen.

-C'est quoi ton plan ? Aller affronter seule l'armée entière des Volturi ?

-J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je veux être près de lui, plus que tout au monde.

-Sais-tu ce qui t'attends ?

-Non. Je verrais sur place.

...

-Que va-t-il se passer Alice ? Dis-le moi.

-Ca dépend de toi. Es-tu prête à lui avouer ton amour pour lui ?

-Bien sur que je suis prête ! répondis-je avant d'y avoir réfléchi sérieusement.

-Bien, alors tout se passera bien. Je te le promets.

Je n'osais pas lui demander ce qui arriverait dans le cas contraire.

…

Le vol fut horriblement long. Mais ça ne fut pas la faute au pilote, la carlingue du jet avait vibré tout le vol tellement les moteurs avaient été poussés au maximum.

Heureusement Alice était d'un énorme réconfort.

_oO°

...

A Rome, après une brève escale à Madrid, Alice nous trouvait une voiture pour finir le voyage vers Volterra. Une Porsche décapotable jaune canari. Alice ne fait jamais uniquement dans le pratique, elle voit toujours le coté esthétique des choses.

Notre route continua sur les chapeaux de roues.

Le samedi, nous étions à Volterra. La ville était complètement hermétique. Des gardes étaient postés à chaque entrée de la vielle ville. Je cherchais une façon d'entrer. Alice était sereine.

-Porte Est, les deux gardes se laisseront corrompre après la relève de 21h.

Nous nous installâmes à l'ombre d'un oranger en attendant.

...

-Merci Alice.

-Mais de rien, tu es ma sœur, et j'ai le devoir de te protéger coûte que coûte.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là en fin de compte.

-Moi aussi. Le spectacle va être grandiose.

Je ne comprenais pas bien mais c'était habituel avec Alice. Nous étions tous dans l'ombre, seul elle était dans la lumière. Ça rendait ses propos parfois inaccessibles.

-Je voudrais te parler d'Edward.

-Tu n'y es pas obligé, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je ferais pareil si c'était Jasper.

Silence.

...

-Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne meurs pas d'envie de tout savoir ! Raconte... Cria-t-elle en tapant des mains et sautillant de joie.

Son sourire était si large qu'on voyait toutes ses dents.

Sa gaieté m'avait détendu.

-J'ai été foudroyée Alice. Comme un moineau tiré en plein vol. Je menais une petite vie paisible, pour un vampire s'entend, j'avais... Je croyais avoir trouvé l'amour auprès de Lestat. J'allais être bientôt mariée et pleinement heureuse.

Jusqu'à son regard. Un regard profond et mystérieux qui vous fait chavirer en un instant. Une beauté unique qui vous correspond parfaitement. Un désir inconnu jusqu'alors qui vous pénètre jusqu'à la moelle.

-J'étais prise dans sa toile. Et plus je me débattais, plus je m'emmêlais. J'étais totalement prisonnière.

Alice, à plat ventre dans l'herbe, les mains sous le menton, buvait mes paroles, les yeux pétillants.

-J'ai tout essayé pour sauver ma vie d'alors, ne pas tout envoyer paitre sur un coup de tête, ne pas jouer l'égoïste. L'éviter, l'ignorer, le détester, le repousser. Tout ce que je tentais me rapprochait encore et toujours de lui. J'ai même failli le laisser mourir. J'ai honte de moi Alice.

-Il ne faut pas Bella. Les voies de l'amour ne sont pas tracées. Il est difficile de les emprunter sans se perdre.

Elle éclata de rire.

-La suite, la suite, scanda t-elle.

-J'étais ensorcelée. Je rêvais de lui éveillée. Sa bouche sur mon cou. Ses mains sur mon corps. C'était mes seuls réconforts.

-Ouahouuuu... C'est chaud.. C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse. Tu as du goût Bella. Continue, et n'oublie pas les détails croustillants.

- Aliice ! Tu es définitivement folle.

Elle éclata de rire, encore.

-Je me voyais dans ses bras musclés l'embrasser fougueusement. Ou le coincer sous la douche, léchant chaque goutte sur son corps, Je le voyais partout et tout le temps, tout nu, dis-je rieuse...

Alice, la bouche en cœur, les yeux vers le ciel, faisait mine de s'éventer de la main.

J'éclatais d'un rire joyeux qui m'avait fait défaut depuis des semaines.

Mais la morosité me rattrapa.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit trop tard Alice. Ce sera de ma faute s'il lui arrive malheur.

-Non Bella. Tout était nécessaire. Il lui fallait du temps à lui aussi. Mais tout finira bien.

...

_oO°

21h

-Salut les garçons.

-Désolé mesdemoiselles, on ne passe pas. La ville est bouclée.

-Mais nous avons nos invitations, nous ne louperions les beaux gardes bleus en aucune façon.

-Alicia s'il te plait.

-C'est toi qui les as Bellinda

-Non c'est toi

-C'est toi

-Toi

-Non toi

-Non...

-Mesdemoiselles... MESDEMOISELLES S'IL VOUS PLAIT.

-Pardon Monsieur le garde bleu. Je suis désolée. Mais nous venons de si loin pour vous voir. Dis-je en faisant la moue la plus craquante qui soit.

-Tu peux l'être Bellinda, si tu...

-C'est bon, c'est bon... Ne vous disputez plus ,je vous en prie. Attendez là sur le coté, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Ho, merci, merci Monsieur le garde bleu.

Ils contrôlèrent les entrées jusqu'à ce que l'affluence se soit calmée. Il alla discuter avec le deuxième garde et revint nous voir.

-Vous pouvez passer, une fois à l'intérieur vous ne serez plus contrôlées. Retrouvez nous à l'auberge "Il piccolo Cavalieri", à 4h00, après notre tour de garde, vous trouverez ? Chuchota t-il

-Ho merci Monsieur le garde bleu, nous avons hâte d'y être.

-Moi je suis Roberto, et le petit là, c'est Alphonso.

-A toute à l'heure beaux gardes.

Nous rentrâmes en leur envoyant des baisers de la main.

La foule était dense, surtout vers l'église, et le château. Nous achetâmes des capes rouges pour nous dissimuler puis partîmes repérer les lieux. La vision du bûcher me glaça d'effroi.

-Alice, rassure-moi s'il te plait.

-Ca va bien se passer Alice. Je le sais.

Sauf qu'Alice partait du principe que j'étais prête à avouer mon amour à Edward, ce qui me terrorisait intérieurement. J'essayais de ne pas y penser, on verrait le moment venu.

Les gardes étaient innombrables dans la ville, bien que les hordes de vampires soient étonnamment tranquilles. D'ordinaire, une telle concentration aurait fini en baston générale, et à l'échelle d'une ville ce n'est pas rien. Mais la peur des Volturi était la plus forte.

Deux rangées de gardes d'élite encerclaient le bûcher tout en laissant la place pour les privilégiés et leur garde personnelle.

Les cérémonies en tout genre allaient bon train. Nous restâmes à proximité, la foule allait se densifier encore et il nous serait impossible alors d'approcher.

De nombreux humains étaient mélangés à nous et je m'étonnais qu'aucun vampire n'ait encore craqué.

...

_oO°

Dimanche

La journée est très tendue. Nous somme serrés comme des animaux dans une bétaillère. Pressés souvent contre des humains. Les officiels se mettent en place aux premières loges derrière leurs gardes. Un brouhaha énorme mêlé de cantiques s'interrompt à l'arrivée d'Aro. Telle à son habitude, adorant les spectateurs, il se lance dans un discourt enflammé d'où il ressort que nous sommes de la race supérieure et qu'ils sont, ses frère et lui, nos commandeurs, le summum de la création terrestre. Je lui ferais volontiers avaler sa langue si ça m'était possible.

21h

Je le vois. Escorté par les gardes, ils l'attachent au bûcher à l'aide d'épaisses chaînes. Je brule intérieurement. Je jette un coup d'œil à Alice qui semble calme. Comment est-ce possible ? J'aurais du lui demander plus de précisions sur la suite des événements. Comment lui dire mon amour alors que j'entendrais à peine mon voisin jouer de la grosse caisse ? Je commence à paniquer. Alice me regarde et me sourit pour me rassurer. Je tente de tout occulter et de lui faire confiance mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-NE RESPIRE PLUS, me cri Alice dans l'oreille.

-QUOI ?

Aro donne le départ, on lui présente un humain intimidé et jovial. Il s'approche en lui souriant puis le mord au cou. Le sang coule. Le sang. Je ne respire plus. Je ferme les yeux. Je fixe mon esprit sur le visage d'Edward. C'est le chaos total.

Je suis même mordue plusieurs fois dans la cohue. Je me concentre. Je prends sur moi. Ma gorge brule intensément. Je subis. Uniquement pour lui.

...

Ça s'arrête enfin. La foule est moins dense. Heureusement que Jasper n'est pas avec nous. Je peux réouvrir les yeux. Je le vois enfin, il m'a manqué. Je le fixe, je l'appelle, trop loin. Je recommence à paniquer. Que faire ? Alice ne bouge pas et regarde la scène.

Il me fixe. Il m'a vu. Je sens son regard qui me transporte. Il est étrangement calme. Pourquoi tout le monde est calme ? Suis-je la seule à paniquer ? Est-ce un mauvais rêve ou tout est ligué contre moi pour me torturer ? Suis-je la seule à me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe ?

J'hurle intérieurement au secours. Je n'en peux plus. Je déraille. J'essaie d'avancer mais je ne peux bouger d'un pouce. Il me fixe. Il me scrute. Qu'attend-il ? QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS TOUS POUR FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ? JE VOUS EN PRIE ! PITIÉ !

Le bucher est enflammé. Aucune lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Seulement de l'amour. L'amour qu'il me porte et qui l'autorise à se sacrifier pour me laisser tranquille. La réponse me perce comme un javelot en plein cœur. Il est décidé à mourir. Je tombe à genoux devant la terrible réalité.

Je suis là, impuissante, et je vais le voir mourir.

Alice me crie des phrases sans sens. On me tire par le bras. On me porte, il me semble.

Je meurs.

Je cris intérieurement.

("Ne pars pas Edward, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Reste avec moi mon amour.")

Je ferme les yeux. Je sors mon bouclier de mon corps pour crier plus fort encore.

-" NE PARS PAS EDWARD, JE T'EN SUPPLIE. JE T'AIME, JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI. RESTE AVEC MOI MON AMOUR"

Je suis épuisée et détruite. J'espère une seule chose. Que ces gardes abrègent ma souffrance rapidement.

On me traine dans une pièce totalement en pierre. Je suis attachée au mur du fond. Groguie, assise par terre, KO, je tourne la tête. Il me semble voir Alice à cote de moi. Elle me secoue. Elle me gifle. Elle crie. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits.

...

-C'est fini Alice, dis-je d'une voix faible et désespérée. Tu avais tort.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Bella. Je n'ai jamais tort. Mais tu m'as quand même fichu la frousse de ma vie. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas le faire.

-Faire quoi ? Répondis-je désorientée

-Lui avouer ton amour bien sur, grosse bécasse !

-Je ne lui ai rien avoué Alice. Comment aurais-je pu si loin, avec cette foule autour de nous ! Il est perdu. Je suis perdue. Et toi aussi Alice. J'ai causé notre perte à tous.

-N'importe quoi. Reprend vite des forces. Il va avoir besoin que tu l'accueilles en pleine forme.

-Je ne comprends rien Alice. Il est en train de bruler au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué. Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

-Au contraire. Il est en train de massacrer l'armée des Volturi en ce moment même. Tout sera bientôt fini. Je te le promets. Et c'est grâce à toi ,s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-Comment pourrait-il ?

J'entendais une agitation peu commune dans le château.

Aro, Caius et Marcus entrent prestement.

-C'en est fini Aro. Il va causer notre perte. C'en est fini. Rien ne l'arrêtera à présent.

Je reprenais espoir.

Jane et Alec entrent à leur tour. Ils ont la mine des mauvais jours.

-On ne peut rien contre lui. Il est insensible à nos pouvoirs. Que devons nous faire, maîtres ?

J'étends le mien à Alice, juste au cas où.

Felix et Démétri entrent.

-Il est enragé. Il décime tous nos gardes. Un homme seul contre une armée. C'est impensable. Que devons nous faire ?

Aro était étrangement silencieux. Comme déconnecté. Tous sont paralysés par la peur.

Démétri me regarde. C'est lui qui m'a désigné aux gardes assurément. Il s'approche de moi la rage aux dents. Je me mets en position de défense.

La porte en fer ouvragée vole en éclat.

Il est là. A coté d'un loup ?

Je les inclus dans mon bouclier. Jane et Alec en seront pour leurs frais.

Sa toge devenue rouge est en lambeau, mais il semble indemne de toute blessure. Il tient une tige en fer dans sa main droite. Il est calme et détendu. Souriant même. Un dieu vivant, intouchable, venu porter l'apocalypse chez les Volturi.

Il me voit. Me sourit. Mon apollon !

Le chien, (qui dégage une odeur épouvantable) saute sur Félix en grondant. Mal lui en a pris. Félix l'envoie facilement contre le dôme au dessus de nous. Il retombe dans un bruit de craquements secs. Il est out.

Je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon amoureux. Il est beau, viril, musclé, invincible. Il défait ses ennemis avec une aisance incroyable. Son arme de fortune découpe ce qui reste des Volturi et de leur garde sans le moindre problème. Il les démembre comme des pantins. J'ai peur pour lui. Ne le blessez pas.

...

Les Volturi sont défaits.

...

OH-MY-GOD. Il s'approche de moi. Non. Je ne peux pas. J'ai peur. Que va-t il penser.

Il tire sur ma chaîne mais se blesse à la main. Il défait une armée entière sans une griffure et se blesse uniquement pour moi. Quelle délicatesse. Il est trop chou.

-Voilà. C'est terminé. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Enfin, dès que j'aurais trouvé la clé de vos fers.

..  
Chez moi ? C'est partout et nulle part tant que je suis avec toi Edward. Je dois lui dire que je l'aime.

Ne réfléchis plus, VAS Y BELLA... VAS Y...

-Edward...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella. Je vais bien. Je suis en paix avec moi même.

Au diable les mots.

Je le chope par le col et le tire vers mes lèvres.

Bonheur total. C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Ses lèvres sont chaudes comme de la braise. Humides et souples. Douces et puissantes. Son parfum me rend folle. Je suis dans tous mes états. Je vais chercher sa langue dans sa bouche. Nos souffles se mêlent. Je respire son parfum envoutant.

Alice crie quelque chose comme "ATTENTION !"

Edward tombe dans mes bras. Une tige métallique dépasse maintenant de sa poitrine. Il pose sa tête sur mon sein comme pour s'endormir. Un garde rouge se trouve derrière lui. D'où sort-il celui-ci ?

A cet instant Jasper et Emmett entrent dans la pièce. Ils saisissent le garde et lui règlent rapidement son compte.

Ils s'approchent de moi mais stoppent net. Puis reculent. Alice s'écarte autant que sa chaîne le lui permet.

Je suis couverte de sang. De son sang. Ma gorge brule. Affreusement. Intensément.

-CARLISLE ! CARLISLE VITE ! Hurle Emmett.

-Jasper part à toute vitesse, et revient presque aussitôt avec Carlisle.

Il se porte à son secours. Ma gorge est en feu. Le venin remplit ma bouche ce qui me mets en rage car je perds le gout suave de sa bouche.

-Je suis désolé Bella. La tige transperce une partie de son cœur. Je peux tenter de le sauver mais je ne te garantis rien. Je t'avoue qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte. La tige ralentit l'hémorragie mais ça ne fait que retarder l'échéance.

Je ne pouvais pas le perdre encore !

Pas alors qu'il était là, contre moi !

J'ai le choix de le suivre dans la mort.

Je choisis pour la première fois de toute mon existence d'être profondément égoïste.

TU ES A MOI EDWARD CULLEN ! hurlais-je intérieurement, alors que mes crocs déchiraient la fine peau de son poignet.

N'EN DOUTE PAS. RIEN NE NOUS SÉPARERA PLUS DÉSORMAIS.

* * *

**:'D**


	13. Epilogue

**Comme toute chose à une fin, je poste le dernier chapitre d'immortel. Je déteste les histoires à rallonges dans lesquels ils ne se passe presque plus rien, je ne veux donc pas écrire une suite juste pour écrire.  
**

**L'histoire s'achève donc ici :'-)**

**Je fini bien sur sur un POV Edward, la boucle est bouclée :D  
**

**Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewé.**

**Je vous demande aussi de remercier par review ma chère et tendre Vivi, ma fan n°1 et ma courageuse béta, sans qui mes fictions n'existeraient pas.  
**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt sur une autre fic :D**

* * *

**Bisous Vivi, je t'aime 3 :D**

* * *

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à S.M. Nous ne faisons que jouer avec ses personnages.**

* * *

-Mlle Isabella CULLEN, voulez vous prendre pour époux Mr Edward MASSEN ici présent. Promettez vous de le chérir et de l'aimer, dans la joie comme dans l'adversité et de lui être fidèle et dévouée ici et maintenant, et jusqu'à l'heure de votre mort.

Isabella noie son regard dans les yeux dorés de son amoureux. Elle est comblée plus qu'elle ne l'avait rêvée. Elle est d'autant plus radieuse. Alice a ramené sa robe de mariée haute couture directement de Paris. Une robe crème, en soie crème et beige, avec des touches de bleu porte bonheur. Le cerceau est si grand que l'assemblée se demande comment elle pourra bien approcher le marié pour l'embrasser. Des lacets épais plus foncés sur le devant et noués tel un corset font remonter sa belle poitrine. La traine cuivrée en mousseline fine et transparente est démesurément grande. Elle est difficilement manœuvrable et une partie est encore à l'extérieur de l'immense salle de bal. Le tout, cheveux compris, est parsemé de fragments de plumes de paons, de petites roses Bordeaux, de petits diamants, et de motifs brodés aux fils d'or. Une parure complète en diamant, impressionnante, qu'on pense sortie de la collection des joyaux de la reine d'Angleterre, vient compléter le tout.

- OUI, JE LE VEUX.

Sa voie chantante fait courir un frisson de bonheur parmi les invités.

Elle passe l'anneau qui devait les lier à jamais, au doigt d'Edward. Un anneau en or cuivré très large qui s'accorde avec sa belle chevelure flamboyante. Sa main tremblote devant l'irréalisme de la scène.

Il est sien.

- Mr Edward MASSEN , voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Isabella CULLEN ici présente. Promettez vous de la chérir et de l'aimer, dans la joie et dans l'adversité et de lui être fidèle et dévoué ici et maintenant, et jusqu'à l'heure de votre mort.

Edward aussi se noie dans les yeux miel de sa belle. Il nage enfin dans le bonheur. Il allait tirer un trait complet sur son passé et devenir Mr Edward CULLEN. Il allait oublier ce qu'il avait été pour se donner entièrement à Bella. Alice avait ramené son costume en même temps que la robe de Bella. Il s'agit d'un costume queue de pie entièrement blanc dont les pans de la veste touchent le sol. Le revers de la veste est en satin blanc, comme la pochette assorti ainsi que le revers de pantalon et le tour du haut de forme. Sa chemise blanche en soie porte un jabot imposant. Sa ceinture en croco blanc assortie aux chaussures est des plus inhabituelles. Seule une rose bordeaux et un nœud papillon Bordeaux viennent trancher son costume d'ange. Il garde son haut de forme sous le bras. Une montre Rolex titane directement fabriquée sur commande en Suisse trône à son bras.

- OUI, JE LE VEUX

Sa voie puissante trahit son désir d'appartenir à Bella. Si l'assemblée n'était pas si surnaturelle, on aurait certainement eu droit à quelques évanouissements. Alice la première, malgré le fait qu'elle revivait la scène pour la dix millième fois.

Il passe l'anneau au doigt de Bella. Il prend son temps et s'attarde à profiter du satin frais de sa peau. Cette bague qui coulisse lentement sur son doigt vient finir de sceller leur union. La bague en or blanc est finement ciselée tel un enchevêtrement harmonieux de petites racines rehaussées ici et là, de fins diamants cristallins.

Elle est sienne.

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, déclare alors Carlisle dont le visage irradie de joie.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

- Vas-y frérot ! C'est le moment, assure les cachous !

Le cerceau souple s'écrase à l'approche d'Edward au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Leurs yeux se rapprochent, leurs mains se trouvent instinctivement. Leurs doigts s'enlacent. Leurs lèvres s'attirent inexorablement. Plus rien n'existe sinon eux. Ils sont seuls dans un nuage qui gomme toute vision, tout bruit, toute odeur. Leurs nez se frôlent, ils ferment les yeux, entrouvrent les lèvres. Leurs haleines se mêlent. Un choc électrique les parcourt lorsqu'ils se touchent. Ils se savourent. Ils se goutent comme au premier jour. Leurs langues viennent se retrouver, se caresser sensuellement. Leur parfum les enivre.

...

Leurs bouches se quittent. Leurs regards se retrouvent. Ils se tournent vers la foule sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris, de sifflets et de vivas. Leurs doigts refusent de se démêler. Edward reçoit un puissant jet de riz dans la face.

La soirée est extraordinaire. La musique doit s'entendre jusqu'à Seattle. La salle est richement décorée. Alice en est fière, c'est dire la démesure. Des fontaines de Champagne de trois mètres, des tables de fruits sculptés, des pièces montées qui frôlent le plafond dont certaines sculptées à l'effigie de Bella et Edward. Des fleurs et des plantes rares dans tous les coins diffusent leurs parfums délicieux.

Les invités sont conquis. Jake, le témoin d'Edward est détendu, tout comme ses frères et sœurs. Les autres invités aussi, personne ne se permet la moindre remarque sur la proximité des loups et des vampires. La maison des Cullen est territoire neutre. Lestat profite de la soirée regrettant seulement le régime alimentaire imposé. Qu'importe. Il ira finir la nuit dans une boite Newyorkaise. Égal à lui même, il profitait de sa non-vie au maximum et avait oublié Bella dans les bras d'une blonde pulpeuse du clan des Denali.

Tous les Cullen sont aux anges.

La robe dorée moulante de Rosalie assortie à la longue chevelure blonde fait fureur. Elle danse et rit de bon cœur.

Alice est merveilleuse dans sa robe en mousseline blanche et verte. Sa joie déborde plus que d'ordinaire, c'est dire.

Jasper porte son uniforme de cérémonie d'officier Sudiste, épée comprise. Il pouvait enfin profiter de la compagnie d'Edward, enfin le peu de temps que Bella s'écartait de lui, c'est dire combien il fallait être rapide.

Qu'importe, ils s'appréciaient grandement et se rattraperaient plus tard.

Esmée, dans sa robe de soirée noire et argent, est resplendissante. Le bonheur d'avoir un nouveau fils est sans égal pour elle. Avec Carlisle, en costume crème, ils sont des hôtes exemplaires et attentionnés.

Emmett est surexcité. Le costume d'Edward en témoigne, il est perforé de multitudes de petits trous fait par les grains de riz tirés plus puissamment qu'avec un fusil de chasse.

...

La jarretière est un combat épique entre Alice et Emmett.

Tout le monde ayant capitulé rapidement. On trouve maintenant dans le pot mis à part une quantité impensable de billets verts, appartements, chalets à la montagnes, villas aux quatre coins du monde, bateaux, voitures, jets privés, iles paradisiaques.

Mais comme toujours, la lutte est vaine contre Alice qui remporte la mise avec une collection d'œuvre d'art à faire pâlir le British Muséum.

Edward passe son costume de rechange queue de pie Bordeaux, rose blanche et nœud papillon blanc prévu par Alice.

Apres trois jours entiers de fête non stop, Bella et Edward embrassent chaque invité et prennent congé dans une limousine blanche de quatorze mètres de long qui tombe en panne après seulement quelques mètres.

Merci Emmett. Rosalie règle le problème en un clin d'œil. Ils repartent, trainant un flot de casseroles et une pancarte Just Married Power, prendre leur jet privé, puis une deuxième limousine qui les amène vers une destination surprise offerte par Alice.

...

_oO°

...

POV Edward

Je suis maintenant solidement sanglé, comme Bella. Je la vois, juste à ma droite, mais regrette de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Alice est décidément folle. Des vibrations intenses commencent à nous secouer dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le compte rebour arrive à son terme. Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Zéro...

Une poussée extraordinaire nous scotche au siège. Une poussée d'accélération de plusieurs G nous arrache au sol pour notre plus grand bonheur. La sensation est exceptionnelle, inoubliable. Mon corps pèse plusieurs centaines de kilos. Je profite entièrement de cette puissance alors qu'un humain perdrait sûrement connaissance.

...

Après trois heures de vols, nous sommes enfin libérés. La sensation d'apesanteur est magique. Je vole vers Bella et nous nous embrassons amoureusement. Nous profitons du spectacle unique. Notre petite planète ronde et bleu devant nos yeux nous émerveille. La vision indescriptible qui passe dans nos yeux de vampire surdéveloppés est féerique. Nous restons un long moment l'un contre l'autre flottant dans le cockpit de la navette spatiale. Avant de rejoindre la partie privée qui nous est réservée.

…

Nous ôtons nos épaisses combinaisons. Je me retrouve en caleçon moulant doré (merci Alice) qui valorise mon petit cul ferme et mon paquet.

Bella me fixe de son regard de braise, vêtue d'un body doré assorti à mon caleçon.

Ses formes sont parfaitement mises en valeur. Je parcoure du regard les courbes de son corps de déesse. Sa croupe, la chute de ses reins, son dos, ses seins, ses jambes. Je nage vers elle et passe ma main dans ses cheveux fins.

Nous nous embrasons fougueusement. Nos mains parcourent nos corps pour les apprivoiser. Le tissu de son body fin et délicat parait rêche comparé à la douceur de sa peau. Elle s'éloigne. Seuls nos parfums mêlés nous relient encore. Elle défait son body qui part flotter dans la cabine. Je la vois entièrement nue pour la première fois. La vision est enchanteresse. Je souhaite bondir sur elle mais je me retiens, savourant chaque détail des parties de son corps qu'elle m'offre enfin.

Ses petites fesses bombées qui attirent la main. Ses seins parfaits et fermes. Ses auréoles roses cerclent ses tétons qui pointent de désir. Sa fine toison châtain clair forme un V qui désigne son fruit défendu. Son abricot d'amour totalement lisse qu'il me tarde maintenant de croquer.

- Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ta beauté Bella. Tu as le corps le plus attirant de la création.

- Qu'attends-tu pour céder à la tentation dans ce cas Edward ? Viens prendre possession de ta femme. Je t'offre mon corps sans retenue, offre moi le tien, souffla-t-elle.

Mon caleçon va rejoindre son body libérant mon sexe maintenant tendu pour elle. Nous nous observons un moment avant de nous rejoindre. Nous frottons nos corps laiteux plus doux que le satin l'un contre l'autre. Chaque contact provoque un frisson persistant tant l'émotion est grande. Nous caressons chaque parcelle de nos corps dans un ballet gracieux, planant entre sol et plafond. Aucun contact ne vient parasiter les sensations de toucher de nos peaux qui s'épousent.

- Je te veux Edward. Je veux ta peau. Je veux ton sexe.

Ma langue débute les hostilités. Je commence à parcourir sa peau. Sa respiration s'accélère. Elle frissonne. Sa langue ne tarde pas à m'imiter. La sensation est divine. Je goute au plaisir de sa peau. Nos langues se croisent, se liens puis reprennent leurs exploration. Je m'attarde sur ses seins délicats. Je m'occupe de ses bouts ce qui la fait gémir doucement. Sa langue trouve mon torse musclé et dessine mes pectoraux vigoureux pendants que je suce ses doigts. Elle descend sur mon ventre puis rencontre ma verge tendue. Je soupire d'aise.

- Ta queue est immense Edward. Tu crois que je peux la croquer ?

Ses paroles coquines portées par sa voix de miel déchainent en moi des vagues d'excitation.

- Hoo oui. Il est gonflé pour ton plaisir.

Elle lèche consciencieusement mon sexe long et large, elle profite de mon gros gland rose. Sa langue est un délice. Elle caresse mon sexe et mes fessiers de ses mains habiles.

L'apesanteur décuple nos sens éveillés.

J'attrape une de ses jambes et la ramène vers moi. Elle s'occupe toujours délicieusement de mon sexe, le suce, l'avale, le lèche avec ferveur. J'ai maintenant la splendide vision de son entrejambe, ses lèvres sont gonflées et moites, ses petites lèvres friponnes semblent me tirer la langue et appeler sensuellement la mienne. Son petit lotus rose entre ses fesses est exquis. Cette vision érotique m'invite à m'approcher, une vague parcourt ma queue toujours lapée par Bella. Je me laisse guider par le parfum salé de son nectar. Mes lèvres rencontrent ses lèvres tièdes. J'y dépose d'abord un baiser qui la fait sursauter.

Je la hume. Quelle odeur excitante. Je bande doublement. Bella s'en rend compte et gobe mon gland avidement, ca la fait gémir.

- Es-tu prête à recevoir ma langue mon amour ?

Elle prend une profonde inspiration à cette requête. Je prends cela pour un oui.

Je passe ma langue sur ses cuisses, sur ses lèvres, puis rejoins son clitoris. Ses gémissements étouffés me poussent à y rester. Je découvre son sensible petit bouton rose et l'entoure délicatement de ma langue humide. Les gémissements redoublent. Je continue précautionneusement. Le goût de son liquide vaginal emplit ma bouche. Des petites gouttes telles des perles de rosée s'échappent de son antre et viennent flotter dans la pièce.

Je passe entre ses grandes lèvres, puis aspire son clitoris, reviens à ses petites lèvres. J'insinue ma langue dans son intimité qui coule d'envie, son cri de plaisir m'accompagne. Je ressors et fais de même avec son petit trou. Elle halète maintenant. Je me délecte de son jus savoureux. Aspire son capuchon, ses lèvres charnues, retourne explorer ses trous inondés, ma queue n'en finit pas d'aller et venir dans sa bouche chaude et trempée. Mes mains écartant ses fesses fermes, sa poitrine tendue sur mon ventre, ses mains malaxant fermement mes fesses.

Nous jouissons ensemble unis dans cette position merveilleuse, hurlant notre plaisir tout en se bâfrant de nos sexes maintenant agités de spasmes et déversant leurs liquides sur nos bouches assoiffées.

Je retourne le souffle coupé vers sa bouche. Nous sourions, haletant au milieu des petites flaques volantes autour de nous. Nos langues se retrouvent et nos jus se mélangent dans goût digne d'une boisson d'Eros.

Elle se détache, me fixe, son regard brule d'envie. Un besoin de sexe incontrôlable.

- Prends-moi Edward. Prends-moi maintenant. Je veux que tu me pénètres là, tout de suite. Ma chatte est en feu, elle n'attend que ta queue.

Ses paroles hachées par son halètement me rendent fou.

Je la pénètre d'un trait, ma pine glisse en elle, poussant les parois de son antre inondé, jusqu'à buter dans son ventre. Elle hurle de plaisir jetant sa tête en arrière. Le mouvement puissant nous fait virevolter en l'air. La cabine tournoie autour de nous. Je rentre et sors rapidement de son sexe dans un bruit de mouille affolant. Mon ventre vient taper son clitoris à chaque coup de rein qui lui arrache un cri jouissif.

Elle se mord la paume de la main les yeux clos, elle me griffe la poitrine de son autre main. J'agrippe ses hanches. Ses parois vaginales se contractent et pressent mon sexe dur comme du marbre. Ses seins ballottent au rythme du mouvement frénétique de mes coups de hanche.

Je la tire vers moi pour qu'elle s'empale encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que notre orgasme nous foudroie une fois de plus. Une jouissance dévastatrice qui nous scelle ensemble. Nos fluides se mélangent dans une secousse brutale. Nos cris doivent s'entendre jusque sur la terre.

Nous sommes un et unique pour l'éternité.

* * *

**:D**


End file.
